


Klance! A Tight Spot!

by PommeGraphics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 38,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PommeGraphics/pseuds/PommeGraphics
Summary: Mostly Keith's P.O.V.Voltron is a game the gang plays. Keith, Hunk, Lance, and Pidge are all pretty fresh outta college. Allura, and Shiro, graduated a couple years prior, and Coran is the owner of a Cafe where they hang regularly. Keith won't admit to anyone that he's in love with Lance, his "rival". Why Lance believes that they are rivals is lost on Keith, but that had been decided freshman year of college. All Keith wants is to understand Lance. One night Keith and the gang are playing VLD, a tabletop game they'd come up with Keith's freshman year, they'd decided to play with raised stakes. Keith knew it wasn't smart, but he'd been out voted, so raised stakes it was. They played in small teams of two, Keith and Lance, Pidge with Hunk, and Allura with Shiro (as usual), these teams competed heavily to reach the end battle. When Pidge and Hunk win the game, Lance and Keith, who came in last due to constant arguing, must face the penalty.Language warning!!!I don't own any of these characters!!!I do not own Voltron Legendary Defender!(This is MY story, originally posted to Wattpad. I will always post there before posting here.)





	1. A Little Late

I pull into our spot, and jump out of my car. I'm late, I'm so fucking late! Shiro will be pissed. Pulling the door open the warmth of  the cafe rushed right at me. "Hey Coran!" I have to shout to get his attention, but when he hears me he spins on his heel to face me. I was expecting a warm welcome, but that's not exactly what I got. Coran whisper yells at me, as to not attract the attention of last minute customers, "You're late! Shiro has been biting my head off!" Shiro is never rude to Coran, I'm not THAT late, am I? Coran handed a coffee to a small girl standing next to me, and smiled softly before turning back to me, "You best get your butt back there now." I know he's right, so I grin sympathetically at the ginger mustached man, and run back to our usual table.

I'm nervous, and I chuckle lightly to try and play it off, "Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Pidge and Allura smile at me, however, Shiro was standing now, "Why are you so late? You're little miss punctual, so what the hell?" Hold up, what now? Lance started to laugh, "Yeah, c'mon little MISS punctual, what happened to always having to be on time, huh?" They were all laughing a bit now, great. "Wow, thanks Shiro, I really appreciate that." To be honest, I was kinda laughing too, a small smile on my face, "Look guys, Ruby was asleep on my lap, and then when I finally got outta there, it was rush hour, I'm sorry. Can't we just get on with the next game?"

Pidge was already pulling out the game board, dice, and little characters, "Nope, never, can't start it up." We all glanced at her, and she spoke again, "Of course we can Keith, but first, you know the rules. Go get 'em." She's right, I know the rules, last one to arrive gets the drinks for the night, so I guess I should go talk to Coran. Walking back to the front counter I can kinda hear what the group is talking about. "So, we're playing teams tonight," Hunk asks. Lance, of course, answered almost immediately, "Yeah, raised stakes too."

I know everyone's usual order, and considering no one said otherwise, I'll assume that's what I need to order. "Hey Coran." I had started, but he quickly interrupted me, "You need a large hot cocoa with exactly 7 shots of butterscotch, a large pumpkin spice latte, large caramel macchiato for Allura, large maple pecan latte, of course Pidge wants a million shots of espresso, what is it you'd like to drink this time dear Keith?" Wow, I think Coran knows everyone's order better than I do. He's also right about the fact that I almost never get the same drink, "Uh, surprise me?" I'm not sure what I want exactly, but I'm also not sure I want Coran to choose for me. "How about a hot cocoa with," I don't think Coran knew what to put in my drink, "with maybe some toasted marshmallow, graham cracker, and couple shots of dark chocolate? Sound alright?" Hm, that might be good, ""Yeah, okay, sounds good to me Coran."

Sitting down at the counter, and pulling out my phone to pass the time, I could hear footsteps. "So, whose this Ruby you've told us nothing about?" I spun on my stool, "Oh, hey Pidge. Uh, Ruby?" She nodded, and sat next to me, "Yeah, Ruby, what's she like? Tell me about her." With a sigh I started to tell me sweet friend Pidge what she wants to know, "Okay, well, she's got beautifully long black hair, and it's so soft! She also has gorgeous blue eyes." I don't want to say too much about her, that'd give it away, "Uh, Ruby's a real big cuddle bug too, I love it, oh, and very sweet!"

Coran was setting drinks on the counter in front of us, and obviously overheard at least a bit of our conversation as he chimed in with "She sounds lovely Keith! Bring her in some time, I'd love to meet the young woman!" Oh. How do I get out of that? "Well, uh, you see, I uh, I think we need to get these drinks back to the others, uh, thanks Coran!" Time to run, I picked up three of the drinks, and quickly walked back to our table, Coran and Pidge followed closely with the last two drinks and Pidge's espresso shots.

I stopped right in front of the table and started to set drinks down, "Aw, thanks Keithy," Lance said when I put his drink in front of him, "Don't call me that." I hate that he calls me 'Keithy' it's terrible. Allura smiled politely at me, taking her caramel macchiato from my hand. I slid into the booth next to Lance, with my hot cocoa in hand. Pidge climbed over Lance and I pushing us over so she could sit between Hunk and Allura, "Perfect," she mumbled as she settled in. She pulled her small tray of espresso shots over to her, so not healthy. Coran gave Shiro and Hunk their drinks, when he did, Hunk took the cup and looked back and forth from it to the mustached man in front of him, "How many shots of butterscotch?" They stared at one another, and Coran said slowly, "Exactly seven." Hunk smiled widely, to be honest, his smile was a little creepy, "Wonderful!"

Now, it's finally time to start the game!

 


	2. The Game

Coran left us alone at our table, and we began to set up the game. Voltron Legendary Defender. It's a tabletop game we made up in my freshman year of college. To be honest, it was a mostly underage, drunken night, and we were all bored. So, we made up a game, Pidge, having only been fifteen, wasn't drinking and because of that, she wrote everything down. All of our random thoughts and rules for this game, she also went over everything and cleaned it up. A couple years down the road and here we are with a game we made up, our little genius Pidge, had put it all together, made a board and character models, and a complete rule set. Oh, she also sold a couple copies of the game, isn't that cool?

When I begin to set up the board in the usual play style, Pidge swats my hands away. "Hey! The fuck was that for?" Pidge may be small, but that honestly kinda hurt. "We're doing teams this time," she explains. I look at the others and they all kinda nod in agreement. So I set my hands on the table in front of me, and ask, "What are the teams?" Shiro looks at me sympathetically and Lance throws an arm around my shoulders, "It's you and me Keithy!" A wide grin pushed his cheeks to his bright blue eyes. Then, his expression changed into a bit of a scowl, "And we're playing with raised stakes. Don't fuck this up for me Keithy boy." Keithy...boy?

"Hold up, so y'all wanna play for actual money this time?" I pretty much just spent the last of this paycheck on those drinks, I could use the money, however, if we lose, I've got nothing. Hunk joined the conversation now, "Yeah, and they want consequences for the team that comes in last. You up for it?" Ive gotta think about this. Well, I could end up with a bit of money, BUT I could end up with some ridiculous consequence, AND be out of money. If I lose, then how am I supposed to care for Ruby? "Alright," they've obviously all been waiting on me, "I would assume, since you haven't said what they are, you don't know what the consequences will be, am I right? Also, this would be the very last of my money for the month, so I'd be pretty shit out of luck if I lose. In other words, I really don't think this is a good idea, let's just play normally." Hunk's features made it seem as though he was on my side here, Shiro too. We agreed to put it to a vote, "Okay, so everyone who's still down to play teams say aye?" After lance said that hands shot up and voices rang out, "Aye!" Of course Lance was first to agree with himself, next was Pidge, then Allura. It was quiet for a moment so I thought the votes may at least tie, but then Shiro chimed in, "Aye." I guess I was wrong about him. "Everyone for normal gameplay," Pidge asks. At the same time hunk and I both said "Aye."  Only two of us, out of six, shit. "I guess I've been out voted," I was not ready for teams.

*45 minutes later*

"Keith! I told you not to fuck this up for me, now look what you've done!" There's no need for lance to shout, we're sitting right next to each other. "All I did," I started, "was move us out of the way of the blast from that big ass ro-beast! I'm sorry, did you want to die?!" He grunted and half stood up from the bench, just so he could yell in my face more, "Of course not! I'm not stupid!" I had to stop him there, "You sure about that? Seem pretty dumb to me! Lance! We don't have a fucking shield, so it's not like we could've blocked that blast!" I was standing now too, our faces were inches apart, and when I noticed that I stepped back, face probably bright red, and I fell right out of the booth and onto the floor. We'd been too close to each other. When I fell, Hunk immediately jumped up so he could help me. Coran, who had been sitting in a chair by the booth just watching, now piped in, "You two," he pointed at Lance and I, "are the reason I close early on Fridays! I can't have my sweet customers hearing all this nonsense! That's bad business." I took Hunk's outstretched hand and he pulled me off of the floor. "Sorry Coran," sitting back down on the bench, I looked down at my hands. I really was sorry, he shouldn't have to close shop early just because of Lance and I. Maybe we should just start playing VLD at home.

*another 45 minutes pass*

The game was almost over, at the moment Team Shallura was in the lead, Team Punk right behind them. Then there was Lance and I, or as they elected to call us, Team Klance. We were so far behind, because of all of the bickering, that there was no way in hell we'd even get second place. I blame the blue eyed asshole next to me. I watched closely to what Team Punk was doing, with a few simple moves, they destroyed Zarkon, launching themselves far ahead of Shallura. We were all shocked, but Shiro was pissed. "That's cheating! You-You cheated, didn't you little shits?" He swore at Pidge? Wow, that's a first. "Hell no, give me the rule book!" Sure enough as Shiro read through the rule book, he realized what they'd done was completely legal.

The game ended a couple minutes later. Team Punk won, of course, I'm not surprised. Shallura was in second, and Team "Klance" barely made it halfway through. Allura turned to us, "You're teamwork is so bad." She's not wrong. "I thought you'd at least be a bit of competition for us, but you couldn't get your shit together for even a minute!" Honestly, her words hurt a little, but I don't think I can protest, Lance and I were terrible teammates. "It's not my fault!" Lance shouted, "Pretty boy here wouldn't pull his head out of his ass!" Oh hell no! "Me?! You're so incompetent that you thought we could beat that ro-beast by fu-" Shiro cut me off, "Boys! You both suck, now stop fighting, you lost, deal with the consequences."

"Speaking of consequences," Hunk added, "what are they?" Everyone was silent and my mind was racing. I have no money to get food for Ruby this month, and they've probably got some bullshit for consequences. What am I gonna do about Ruby though, she's the most important thing. This is why I didn't wanna play teams, we always play for money when we do teams. "Can we have a couple days to think about it?" Why do Pidge and Hunk need a few days for thought? That can't be good, can it? Shiro agreed, "You get two days to decide their punishment. Make 'em count." With that I jumped from the booth and went outside. Now is when I could use that hot chocolate, it's freezing out here.

 


	3. Ruby

I always wait for Shiro after game night. So while I sat and waited for him outside the cafe, I froze my ass off. It's been a long night, Lance I and lost, we fought the whole time we played, and at one point he got too close for comfort. I mean, he'd been so close I could've barely moved and still kissed him. Maybe I should've kissed him. Wait...no. Why would I kiss him? I shook my head trying to dismiss the thought.

I've been outside for like five minutes now, contemplating my existence, because of thoughts I shouldn't have had. As I started getting up to go see what was taking Shiro so long, the front door opened. I expected it to be my brother (I say that because he's like a brother to me) but I was instead greeted be Lance and Allura, "Hi Keith, you haven't left yet?" I thought Allura knew I always wait for Shiro. "Uh, no, not yet," I told her. I notice they are holding some hot drinks in their hands, and honestly I'm kinda jealous. Then as if my thoughts had been voiced aloud, Lance reached out his hand with a small steaming cup in it. I looked up at his face, he wasn't even looking at me, but at the ground and his face was kinda red. Is he embarrassed or something? No, no. It's just cold out, that's all. You're reading too much into things again, Keith. "Hey," he looked down at me now. "Are you gonna take it or what?" I carefully reached out and took the drink from him, "Uh, thanks Lance." He retracted his hand pretty fast, and shoved it in his pocket, "Yeah, whatever."

Allura excused the both of them, and they jumped in Lance's car, he'd been driving Allura around since her car broke down last week. I watched as they got in and he slammed the door closed. Right before getting in Lance had looked back over his shoulder at me. I felt as though my face was burning even more now. I didn't know what the drink was that he'd given me, so I took a sip to find out. Ugh, it was so bitter. It was a half empty cup of black coffee. Wait, if it's half empty, was Lance drinking this before he gave it to me? Oh my goodness. Lance just gave me his unfinished drink, and I willingly drank from it. What the fuck? What if he did something to it?

Of course, by now Lance and Allura are long gone, so It's not like I can really question his motives. Now that I am having a little panic attack over this, Shiro walks out with Hunk and Pidge. Shiro set his hand on my shoulder, "You alright there, Keith?" No, not really, but instead of actually saying this, I lie, "Yeah, I'm alright just kinda cold, that's all." We all walked toward our cars. We said our goodbyes to Hunk and Pidge and watched as they got in his car. Pidge refuses to learn to drive. Says it's absolutely terrifying, and I agree with her, but I'd been forced to learn to drive when I was younger. It wasn't a good idea, I once stole Shiro's car, that was kinda funny.

After they left Shiro followed me back to my place, like usual. See, I won't go home alone, he always makes sure I get home safe, due to some really bad experiences. When we get to my place, he jumped out of his car and came up to the door to make sure no one was there, sometimes this could be embarrassing, but nine times out of ten, I was just thankful. Shiro checked the door, and when it he noticed it was still locked, he check the windows. "You're bedroom light is on, is it supposed to be," he asked me. "Yeah Shiro. It is supposed to be on." I gave him a quick hug, "Thanks," I added. He nodded and started down the steps to my porch, but stopped when I opened the door. Something small and black darted out the door and towards the street.

"Ruby! Come back," apparently my yelling her name meant nothing. So, I ran after her, and she ducked under Shiro's car. He walked over promptly, "Wait," he said, "this is Ruby?" I nodded and crouched down to try and see her, Shiro followed suit. I clicked my tongue trying to get her attention, "Ruby, baby, come here! Papa's home." A laughed sounded next to me, "Papa?" I rolled my eyes and stretched a hand out to her. Very hesitantly, Ruby came out from under the car and into my arms. "Hi gorgeous," I smiled at her as I stood up, and walked back to my door. Shiro was following close behind me, "So, this mysterious Ruby, is a just small black cat?" I chuckled, and turned to face him once I was inside my apartment, "Yes sir, she is!"

After a couple minutes of us sitting on the couch petting Ruby, Shiro left, and I was alone in my small apartment. My little black cat got up and left me on the couch by myself. I was kinda lonely. Being alone here was terrible, I don't live in a very good neighborhood, and I have had a lot of problems here, so it's kinda scary sometimes. When I just couldn't calm my anxiety, I got up to make sure the door was locked. I guess I never locked the door, no wonder my anxiety was so bad. Right as I went to lock the door, there was knock. At the sound of the knock, I jumped a bit, and Ruby ran to my feet. Who the hell could be here at this hour?

 


	4. Visitors

My hand rested on the deadbolt. Ruby stood between my feet. Another knock on the door and I stepped back a foot or so, "Hello? Keith, are you there?" The voice was definitely familiar, but it was muffled by the door, "Keeeeith,"the 'e' sound was held out a bit, "I know you're in there, you're lights are on. C'mon, it's cold out here!" I carefully stepped forward and cracked the door, peeking out. Oh, Allura. Why is she here right now, it's so fucking late.

"Allura," I say, pulling the door open fully. "What the hell are you doing here? It's like," I glanced down to check my watch, which I wasn't wearing. "You know, never mind the time, but still, why the fuck are you here? Shouldn't you be at home?" She laughed, "Am I allowed to come in? It's a bit chilly out here." Right. Hell, I just opened thee door, and I can't feel my nose. Stepping back, I gestured for Allura to come in. "I should tell you," she plopped herself onto the couch, "Lance is outside...waiting." I had been about to sit next to her when she said that, "What? Why?" She just started at me for a moment, with a kind of 'Why do you think?' look. "Well, it's too cold out there for him. Even if he is in his car," I stomped back to the door, and yanked it open. Allura just watched and laughed from her spot on the couch, coat still on, hands in pockets.

"Lance!" I don't think he can hear me, and I'm pretty sure the volume on his music is all the way up. Running up to his car, I can hear the music better. What is he listening to, Panic! At The Disco? I'm not wearing a coat, or shoes, I might freeze, ah fuck. "Hey, fucker!" Shouting when I pulled the door open got his attention. Lance screamed like a little girl, and jumped enough to hit his head on the roof of the car, "Ouch! What was that for?" I rolled my eyes and jumped in the car, slamming the door. "Look, Allura's inside, and you need to get inside too." He looked confused for a minute, blue eyes shining in the dark car, "You hate me. Keith, are you planning on baking me into a pie?" Rolling my eyes once again, I started getting out of the car, "What do you even think of me? Just get the fuck inside!" I shut the door and walked back into my apartment, shivering.

As I shuffled into my tiny kitchen, Lance walked in. Good, he's not gonna freeze death. I hear a flop and turn to see lance on the couch with Allura. Hot coffee? No, it's too late for that. Cocoa? No, I'm sick of that. Water it is. I grabbed three cups out of the cupboard, and started filling them with water from the tap, "You guys thirsty?" They quietly said yes, or sure. "Here," I gave them the two cups I could carry, and went back for my own. "So, why're you guys here?"

Allura inched forward on the couch and shed her light pink coat, "I know you two don't get along," she looked between Lance and I a couple times, "and that's why you lost the game. I think it was unfair for the others to throw the both of you on a team, knowing that you two cannot spend five minutes together without fighting. Now, I've no idea as to what Pidge and Hunk have in store as consequences for you, but I urge you to just do what they ask and get it over with." Lance looked at her but stayed quiet, is something wrong, he's never this quiet. I opened my mouth to say something but I don't think Allura noticed, because she started to speak once again. "Then when have finished with your consequences, please do something about this 'rivalry' of yours. It gets to all of us, and we all hate when you start you screaming matches. Anyway, lance and I should probably leave you alone now, shouldn't we. Keith, thank you, and I'm sorry for the late night visit."

I stood and walked to the window to make sure my neighbors weren't outside, and it was safe for Lance and Allura to leave. The neighbors weren't out, which is good since they scare the shit out of me. However, it had been snowing, hard. It was still snowing. "I mean'" I began, "you can go if you really want, but uh, it's been snowing." Lance jumped off the couch, "What?! Snow?! I can't do snow, my car won't move more than a couple feet before getting high-centered! Especially on this side of town!" He was holding my blinds open, staring out my front window. Only a couple inches from my face, he turns to me, "Keithy, please, oh please help me out? Can you sit on the hood of my car?" Lance batted his eyes at me, I stared back confused, "Why do want me to sit on your car?" He stepped back a bit, like it was completely obvious, "Well, because you're so hot headed. I figured you'd melt the snow as I drove." Allura sighed and sat back on the couch she'd just stood up from. I shouted at Lance in return, "What the fuck Lance?! I'm not hot headed!" He didn't reply, just stared at me with an 'Alright, whatever ya say' kinda look.

"This is what I meant! Can't you see how stupid you both are?" Allura was pissed, and when she's angry, you shut the hell up and do what she says. Lance and I knew this well, she was often the reason we stopped arguing. "Lance and I will find a way to get make it back to our homes." Allura's tone was stern, and I was still cautious, "Keith, could Lance leave his car here if need be?" I nodded, "Uh, yeah, of course Allura."

Throwing her sweet pink coat back on, Allura pulled me into a tight hug, and said her thanks. Then she went for the door, and tugged on Lance's sleeve. He followed her outside, and I ran for my coat in the other room.

After getting my coat I went back to the door, yanked it open and joined them outside to wait for a cab or something. Somehow I'd forgotten my shoes, and now my socks were wet, and my feet, cold.

Call after call to company after company, and what do you know? Nothing's running this late. Nothing. Zip. Zilch. Lance sighed and spun on his heel, "Allura, any luck? Cuz' I've got nothing." She shook her head.

I can't feel my feet anymore, and I want to go inside, to bed, and to cuddle with the kitten that's probably asleep on my pillow right now. I sigh and speak up, "Look, uh, it's cold, I can't feel my feet, and you guys obviously won't get anywhere, so uh..." I stopped to see them turn to me, so I started again, "just stay here for tonight, and I'll help get you home tomorrow. Let's go inside, please."

 


	5. A Long Night

Did you know having a lot of pillows on your bed, or even in general, is a sign of how bad your depression is? The more pillows you've got, the worse your depression most likely is. Well, let's just say I was able to pull four extra pillows from my bed, and STILL have three full sized pillows, and two tiny ones that are usually used for decor. Basically, I'm in bad shape.

I took the pillows out to Lance. I was giving Allura my bed for the night, which meant Lance and I would share the couch. The couch pulls out into a bed though, so at least there's that. One of the pillows I'd grabbed from my bed was Ruby's pillow, she was understandably upset about being woken. When I took her pillow she jumped down and hid under my bed. After setting the pillows on the coffee table, I scooted the table over to the wall, so I could pull the bed out. "Lance, stop standing there and help him," Allura said when she saw me struggling with the bed. Lance huffed and moved from his place against the wall, "Fine." He came over to the couch and started tugging on the bar with me, I apologized, "Sorry, it sticks sometimes. It doesn't get used often." We finally got it to open up, and then we unfolded the thin mattress. "If it doesn't get used often, then why have it," Allura asked. "Well," I stood up straight, "I only got it for when I needed- uh, for when Shiro stayed the night. This way he wouldn't have to stay on the couch, or in my room." They both nodded in understanding.

Apparently Ruby hasn't come out from under my bed, because neither Lance nor Allura have asked about the cat. "Allura," I looked at her, and walked toward my bedroom, "let me show you to my room." Lance jumped up immediately to follow us, I don't think he's to happy about me showing Allura my room. As we walked through the doorway I gestured to the small room, "I know it's not very big, and kinda cramped, but - uh, Allura, you can sleep here tonight." She smiled and opened her mouth to speak but Lance chimed in first, "Hey!" Allura and I both spun to face him and he yelled at me again, "Keith, the hell are you planning? She's a lady! Don't think I'll let you sleep with her!" Allura giggled a little, though I'm not sure why. I rolled my eyes at him, "Oh, calm down. I'm not trying to fuck her, I'm giving her my room for the night you idiot! Damn, how stupid are you?" He looked embarrassed, his face was red, and he was looking at the ground, "Oh."

Nobody spoke for a moment. Then, like this was the moment she'd been waiting for, Ruby meowed as loud as she could, but didn't come out from under the bed. We all looked at the bed before Lance spoke up again, "Did your bed just meow?" Why is he so dumb? I shook my head, and crouched down next to my bed. "Just give me a moment." I tried coaxing Ruby out by wiggling my fingers hoping she'd jump on them. Just like I thought, Ruby lunged for my fingers, and landed right atop them. I pulled her out from under the bed, "Sorry, Allura, I hope you're not allergic, are you?" Ruby just purred in my arms. Lance stood, wide eyed and open mouthed, next to me. So, I took a step back, that way I wouldn't be too close to him. "Oh no," Allura smiled, "of course not. You're cat is beautiful." I chuckled and smiled a little, "She is, isn't she? Thanks." Ruby meowed again, and Allura and I both laughed, Lance, on the other hand, looked upset.

*20 minutes pass*

Beds are made, and Allura is probably asleep now. Lance and I are sitting on the hide-a-bed, almost silent too. It's awkward, really. We were watching Ruby bounce from one side of the bed to the other, chasing the laser pointer I was using. When I had a little cold chill, the laser ran over Lance's shoulder, and Ruby went after it. She jumped right on him, and he screamed a little. "Ruby! No! We don't pounce on guests, come her girl," I shouted at her. I don't shout at her often, so I think I scared her, but she leaped from Lance's shoulder, into my lap almost immediately. Lance looked up at me, surprised, "Ruby? This," he pointed at the feline in my lap, "is Ruby? We all thought you were talking about a girl!" I sighed and then responded to him, "I was talking about a girl, was I not?" He rolled his eyes and gave me a stupid look, "You know what I mean." True, I know exactly what he meant.

Laying down on the mattress, I laughed a little, "Alright, I think I'm gonna sleep. So, night Lance." He jumped up and turned out the light, then flopped back down on the bed. I don't think I can handle sleeping next to Lance, so maybe I should sleep elsewhere. When I start moving to the floor, he asks me, "What the fuck are you doing?"  I paused halfway, off the bed, Ruby in one arm, pillow in the other, "I'm - I'm moving to the floor." Then Lance reached over and grabbed my wrist, "No, you're not. This is your home, you shouldn't be sleeping on the floor, get your ass back up here." I nodded, though he couldn't see me in the dark, and moved onto the mattress again.

*Two hours pass*

It's like three, maybe four in the morning now, and I know for a fact I haven't slept a wink, but I'm not sure about Lance. Ruby took my pillows forever ago, and I wasn't about to wake her up to get one, that'd just piss her off. As I went to sit up and go to the kitchen for a drink, Lance rolled over and pulled me into his arms. He was out, but he had a real tight grip. His arms were wrapped around my waist, and his face was buried in my neck. I could feel the blush creep onto my face. I wanted to get out of his grip and hide in the bathroom, but I also didn't. It felt nice to be held so close, and I don't know if I ever want this feeling to go away. Sleep is something I don't think I'll achieve tonight. This is going to be a long night, isn't it?

 


	6. A Two Day Wait

Apparently I was able to sleep after all. I awoke to a tight squeeze around my abdomen, Blinking a couple times, I yawned and rubbed my eyes. When I looked around I saw Ruby trying to hide in a pair of shoes by the door, it was cute, but those aren't my shoes. So, whose are they? A hand moved from my waist to my chest, and I remembered whose hands these were. Lance's. His arms were wrapped around me, and his legs tangled with mine, it felt nice. Staying like this isn't an option though, no matter how much I love it. But Lance could wake up any second, or Allura could wake up, and see this. I can't have that, so, I untangle myself from Lance, and make my way into the kitchen to get Ruby's breakfast.

This was the last of the cat food, fuck, and I have no money. Maybe I could ask Shiro for some help? After I poured her food, and set it down on the table, I filled Ruby's water bowl. She meowed happily, and struggled to get out of Lance's sneaker. So, I helped her out of it, and carried her to the table, where I set her down to eat. Then, I left to shower for the day.

When I passed by the hide-a-bed, on my way to the bathroom, I saw lance was still asleep and now he was cuddling one of my pillows. It was kinda... cute? Whatever. Time for a hot shower. I walked in, closed the door, and started undressing. I threw my sweats to the floor, and grabbed at the hem of my shirt, but when I went to pull it over my head, I could smell something other than myself. It might've been Lance's cologne, whatever it was, it was nice, I liked it. Enough of that though, I need to shower.

I turned the water on as hot as I could, and sat on the counter to wait for it to heat up. Sitting there in just my boxers was kinda chilly, but the water would be colder. Now, I may not be a big fan of hot water, I can't really handle it, but turning the water all the way up was the only way to get even kind of hot water. When there was finally a bit of steam, I stripped down completely and hopped in. It felt nice to get out of the cold air and into the warm water.

Once I was in I just stood and let the water soak my hair, before I turned around to face the water. I'm not one of those people to let the water hit my face directly, ugh, it's a terrible feeling. I can't breathe, there's water in my eyes, so that's not a thing I do. I could hear Lance and Allura talking, though, with the water running, I couldn't tell what they were saying. However, since they're awake, I guess I can listen to music now. So, I reached out and carefully grabbed my phone, which was kind of a mistake since my hand was wet, and I turned on my Spotify playlists full of shower songs. The playlist is actually called "Bops for the Shower" great, huh?

*10 musical minutes pass*

My hair was washed, and my body was clean, so, I got out of the shower, and turned Spotify off. As I dried off I realized that I had no clothes to change into. Allura had still been in my room when I came in to shower, so I couldn't grab clothes for the day. Towel it is, I guess. I wrapped the towel around my waist, and picked up my dirty clothes. The laundry room was just down the hall, I couldn't leave my dirty clothes in here, and my hamper is by the washer, so it's not that hard to take care of them. I opened the bathroom door and made my way to the laundry room. Lance and Allura were still speaking, sounds like they're in the living room. I throw my clothes in the hamper, and walk back out, Lance stood at the opposite end of the hall, red faced, his face just may be as red as my towel.

I gave him an odd look, and started towards my bedroom, which was closer to him, than to me. Allura came and stood beside Lance, "Ah!" She exclaimed, "Good morning Keith! Thank you oh, so very much, for letting me use your bedroom." I smiled at her, "Of course, no problem." She frowned just a little, like she was worried about something, "Are you sure it wasn't an issue? You were already in the shower when I came out, and you're only in a towel now, so I'd assume you didn't get clothes before hand. I'm sorry, you could've woken me, so that you could get clothes first." I chuckled a little, she's very sweet, "Really, Allura, it's no problem." At this she smiled, and we both kinda turned to Lance, who hadn't said anything.

She waved a hand in front of his eyes, and asked, "Lance, are you alright?" He shook his head, and answered her, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Keith however, shouldn't be standing there, in just a towel! It's so not appropriate!" I sighed and moved closer to my bedroom door, "Chill, would you?" I turned the knob and stepped in, then spun to face him, "Anyway, I'm going to get dressed." Then I closed the door. After the door was closed I rested my back against it. Had Lance McClain been staring at me? No, he was probably surprised, and upset that I'd walk around in a towel with Allura here. I don't like her like that, so I'm not trying anything. He doesn't believe that, though.

I dug through my drawers and pulled out black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and a pair of socks. Then once I had all of that on, I grabbed my black combat boots, and my signature red, half jacket. Fully dressed and ready for the day, I left my bedroom, and returned my towel to it's place in the bathroom. Ruby meowed angrily when I came into the living room. Lance had been holding her, and petting her, but when I entered the room, she was upset that I'd left her with strangers. She jumped out of his lap and ran to me. "Ruby, Lance was just petting you. Go apologize, please." Like she understood every word I'd said, she padded back over to Lance and licked his fingers. He'd gone from frowning, to smiling. Cute.

"Are you guys hungry? I know I don't have much at the moment, but," I paused, "You're welcome to whatever I do have." Allura stood from the couch, and shook her head, "Please, you let us stay here for the night, let us take you out for breakfast." Lance looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. Allura came over, put a hand on my shoulder and spoke again, "The snow is melting, and I'm sure we can make it home fine, but we wanted to thank you, so let us treat you to breakfast, please?" I nodded, and we started to leave. Ruby followed us to the door, and I had to use my foot to keep her in. She almost jumped over it, but Lance crouched down, patted her head and said, "Goodbye gorgeous. It was wonderful to meet you." Ruby then sat down and let me close the door.

I went to get into my own car, but Allura pulled me towards Lance's car instead, "Nope, you're riding with us. There's no getting out of it Keith." She pushed me to the front seat, why the front seat? Why can't I sit in the back? Once I was in, she closed the door, and jumped into the backseat. Lance had gotten in already, and was surprised to see me in the front. Honestly, he looked a bit like a lost puppy. Big blue eyes, totally confused, and absolutely adorable. I buckled quickly and turned to face the window, I could see him in the reflection. He'd turned and put his hands on the wheel, then took them off and put music on. Allura sat in the back, laughing quietly.

Older Panic! At The Disco was playing, She Had The World, to be specific. It's one of my favorite Panic! songs. I didn't think Lance would listen to them, to be honest, I expected him to listen to like, Shakira??? I don't know, really, but this isn't what I expected. I mouthed the lyrics, but that's it. The car ride was pretty awkward, and I was beyond excited to get out of the car when we arrived at Coran's Cafe. Lance turned the music off, and we all got out. When we walked into the cafe Coran greeted us warmly, "Lance! Keith! Allura! Welcome, kiddos! What can I get for you this fine morning?" He smiled widely.

We ordered and went to take a seat, but Coran pulled Allura aside. Lance and I could hear what he said to her, "They're not gonna scream at each other this morning, are they?" She laughed and shook her head, "No, sir. I'll make sure they don't." Lance looked at me, then down at the table. What is with him the morning? First I wake up to him holding me, then he stares at me after my shower, after that he yelled at me, but to be honest, it seemed like he didn't actually know why he was yelling at me. Then, he's just been looking at me weird, and keeping quiet. Not a word since he yelled at me.

Allura had waited for our water and food by the counter. So I sat awkwardly at the table with Lance until she came back. I had a bagel with cream cheese, Allura had a bowl of oatmeal with fresh strawberries, and Lance had toast. Shouldn't he eat more than that? After we ate, Allura made us just sit and listen for a moment. "I understand neither of you would like to hear this again," she started, "but you are going to listen to it one last time. You have a two day wait ahead of you, then Pidge and Hunk should be ready for you. Whatever consequences they may give you, please just get it over with, because what's most important is that you fix this so-called 'rivalry' of yours." She smiled at us once more, then stood up from the table.

They gave me a ride home, and it was just as awkward as the ride there, the only difference really, was that Allura didn't make me sit up front this time. Once we got back to my place, Allura got out to talk to me,"Keith, thank you once again, for letting us stay here overnight." She stepped forward and pulled me into a tight hug. I was surprised, but I hugged back. I love hugs, but I don't get them often. She whispered to me, while still in the hug, "I know you're tight on money at the moment, Shiro told me. So take this," she shoved some money in my pocket, "If not for yourself, then for your cat, I saw you were out of food for her." I was upset with Shiro for telling her, but thankful all the same. So, I smiled, "Thanks Allura, I appreciate it." With that, she pulled back from the hug, got into Lance's car, and they left.

 


	7. An Unwanted Party

Hiya! Little note, Shiro's texts will be underlined, Keith's will be _italicized,_ Pidge's in **bold** , Hunk's _italicized and underlined_ , Allura's in **bold and underlined** , and Lance's will be normal _._ So anytime you see texts, this is how it will be, in this chapter, and in future chapters too. Thanks!  
.................................................................................................................  
The last two days, though terribly long, had passed in a blur. After Lance and Allura treated me to breakfast, and dropped me at home, I put the bedding that had been used in the wash, and put the hide-a-bed away. It'd been a bit of a difficult task, because Ruby refused to leave me alone. Once I finally got that done, I went to the pet store, this way, I could take Ruby with me. She's kind of still a kitten, and doesn't do too well being home alone for too long. I also haven't been able to give her a lot of attention this week. So, I put her little harness on, carefully put her in an open bag and get on my bike. The bag she sits in when we go on rides is one I wear in front, then she can see everything, and I know she's still there and safe.

It was cold out, so I'd worn the fuzzy jacket Allura got a couple years ago, underneath my windbreaker. I had a small fluffy blanket in the bag so Ruby could stay warm too. My helmet was a little chilly from sitting outside all night, but I put it on anyway. Safety first, right? When we'd arrived at the pet store, I could tell Ruby knew where we were. Since animals are allowed inside here, I always bring her with, and she loves it. People love her too. She may be a cat, but she doesn't seem like your typical feline. Unlike most cats, she loves belly rubs, and you can pet her pretty much anywhere, people really enjoy that. The employees here almost always have treats ready too, so Ruby gets really excited.

With her leash on (like I said, she's not your typical feline, so she's pretty cool with the leash) we walk in, and she immediately started towards the front counter. A young girl, probably 15 or 16, just beamed when she saw Ruby jump onto the counter. "Awwww, what a cutie! What's your name sweetheart?" She scratched Ruby's chin with one hand, and with the other reached for the name tag on her collar, "Ruby? What a cute name!" When the young girl scratched just the right spot on the kitten's neck, she just melted into the counter. I laughed a little, "Man, she's gonna be pissed when we leave the store." The girl looked up at me, "Oh, sorry. Um, how-how can I help you today sir?" She was smiling really wide, maybe a little too wide. I tried to smile back kindly, but I'm not sure how well that worked, "I just came to pick up cat food, but apparently, Ruby is walking me, not the other way around. I don't mean to be rude, but are you a new hire? I don't think I've seen you here before." The girl nodded, "I am. My name's Brittany." I stuck my hand out to shake hers, "Nice to meet you Brittany, I'm Keith, and I'm sure we'll be seeing each other more often. For now, however, I should get cat food, and go. Can't be late for work, ya know?" She nodded again, and I carefully picked up Ruby before heading back to the cat food. Once I got the right one for her, I checked out, and left. That whole thing had been pretty awkward, the girl stared a lot, and said almost nothing. It didn't help that I'm really not good with people.

I'd taken Ruby home, got her a little more food, to be sure she'd have enough for the day, and I went to work. I spent the rest of that day, and most of the next at work. Bi-Boh-Books isn't a fantastic place to work, but it's not really terrible either. Plus I get a decent employee discount, so I can get a good book or two every now and then. That's pretty nice. Only Shiro knows I work there, so I don't have to worry about like, Lance or Pidge bugging me while I work. I wouldn't mind if Hunk and Allura knew, they don't really get on my nerves too much, but I still think it's better that only Shiro knows.

I'm not sure if Pidge had planned it like this or not, but the day they had to have consequences for Lance and I was probably the worst day for it. Not that it was a day I had been looking forward to in the first place, but still. Hunk, Pidge and Shiro had started planning something like two months before and I'd been worried about what they'd do, but then the day came, and I was terrified. Not only would I have to deal with whatever the fuck they had planned, but then I'd have these, most likely terrible, consequences from losing at VLD the other day.

I was at home, laying on the couch, with Ruby asleep on my chest, re-watching Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, for like the fifth time. It was, and still is, my favorite anime. Episode four was starting, and I was not ready for the sadness it brings, yet still ready for the tears to fall, but I got a text, so I paused the show. Luckily, I never turned my volume back on after my last shift, so my phone going off didn't wake the sleeping cat on my chest. It was Shiro in the group chat. Group chat's are terrible, I hate them.

Hey little brother. Make sure you're over at Hunk's place at 18:00 sharp.

 

_Yeah, whatever._

 

**C'mon, be more enthusiastic.**

 

_Yeah, aren't you excited Keith?_

 

_Not really._

 

**Why ever not?**

 

_I'm just...not. Okay?_

 

Dude, don't you want to play games, and get shit from us?

 

_To be honest, no. It's not really my thing._

 

_You are still coming though, right? I've spent hours getting stuff ready with Pidge. Please don't tell me it was for nothing._

 

Oh, he'll be there. Don't worry about it Hunk.

 

**Shiro, if he doesn't come, I will murder both of you in your sleep for being assholes.**

 

Language. 

 

**It's fucking fine dad.**

 

Katie. 

 

Oh shiiiiit! Dad's pulled her real name out! Y'all better watch your shit!

 

Lance, you too. 

 

Sorry, dad... 

 

And stop calling me dad. Please. 

 

**Alright, I'm going to step back a bit. Keith, please come? I'm sorry you aren't excited, but we are, and we'd all love to spend this day with you.**

 

_...Fine._

 

_6:00? At Hunk's?_

 

Yeah, Mr. McMullet. Be there or be square.

 

_Don't call me that._

  
I locked my phone and ignored the five or so texts that came in afterwards. Six at Hunk's. Great. I'm so not ready for tonight.

I hit play and let episode four play. When the worst part of the episode plays, I started bawling. Though I've watched the FMAB like four times before now, this episode always gets to me.

Ruby had moved from being a ball on my chest, to being stretched out across me, head on my shoulder. She laid there for a bit, then put her paw on my cheek. She's a little annoying, but she's precious and I love her.

After a little while, I turned the TV off, I was tired, Ruby was still asleep on my shoulder, and I didn't dare wake her. So, instead, I took a nap too.

I woke up at 4:50-something, Ruby wasn't asleep on me anymore, and I needed to get ready to go to Hunk's. Hunk's house was like, fourty-five minutes away, and I had to mentally prepare myself for the upcoming disaster.

After getting ready, fighting with Ruby yo keep her in the apartment when I left, and a cold fourty-five minute drive on my bike, I arrived at Hunk's place. It was 5:57 and I figured since they said six on the dot, I could take those last three minutes and, once again, get mentally prepared for this.

The three minutes were over, so I got off my bike, and walked a couple feet to the door. When I knocked the door swung open fast, I was tugged inside, and a blindfold was thrown on my face. "Hey, what the fuck?" I reached out to grab at whoever was holding me, but they easily avoided, so I suspected it was Pidge. She's fast, and tiny. Soon I was being shoved through the house, and when we finally stopped, I threw my hands behind me, and luckily, they collided with a small body, "Pidge, what the fuck? Can the blindfold come off, it smells terrible and I hate not being able to see." She laughed a little, her laugh is adorable and tiny, just like her, then she pulled the blindfold off. It took a second for my eyes to adjust, but when they did, I saw Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Shiro, Coran, and Lance. Some of them started to shout surprise, but it only got to "Surp..." before I cut them off. "No."

Lance pouted a little, "You're such a party pooper, McMullet!" I nodded, "Obviously, that's why you invited me. Is it not?" Shiro sighed heavily, and Lance looked like he was trying hard not to laugh, "Was-was that a joke?" I ignored him, and turned to Shiro, "I told you I didn't want one, Shiro." He set a hand on my shoulder, "True, you did," he said, "but, you've done that for years, and when has that ever stopped me?" He was right, it never stopped him. No matter how many times I told him no, I always got a party anyway. Allura and Coran came over, and she pulled me into a tight hug, "You may not like it, but we thought this should be celebrated. So," she paused, stepped back an inch, and smiled, "happy birthday Keith!" Coran hugged both of us, "Yes, happy birthday young one! Another year, another memory!" I grinned softly at them, I may not like my birthday, but these two always try to be sweet about it.

About an hour went by, and I sat to the side pretty much by myself the whole time. I don't like parties, I don't like my birthday, and I'm not really a people person. Now though, Hunk was pulling dinner out of the oven. I Can't Believe. I Can't Believe is probably one of my favorite dishes. First of all I Can't Believe is short for I Can't Believe I Ate The Whole Thing. Second, it's tortilla chips on the bottom, hamburger next, then rice mixed with enchilada sauce, cheese, and lastly whatever toppings you want, like tomatoes, olives, whatever you'd like. Third, it's really fucking good. I'd received weird looks from everyone but Shiro when I told the group about it, but once they tried it, they liked it too.

A huge pan of I Can't Believe I Ate The Whole Thing sat on the table, extra things, like ranch and sour cream for the main dish sat near by, and then a side dish or two that Hunk had made. It all looked really good. This was the only part of parties that I liked, the food. We all sat down and dug in. Little bits of conversations jumped around the room, but for the most part everyone was more concerned with eating. After we were done, I had sat down on the couch, Pidge laid down with her head on my lap and feet in kind of in the air. Lance was on the floor, face down, Hunk sitting right next to him. Allura, Coran, and Shiro were on the other end of the couch, all sort of huddled together. Everyone just chilled there for like ten minutes, silent, but not awkward, just...peaceful. Then Pidge spoke up.

"Present time," she half asked, half stated like no one really got a say. I sighed heavily, and everyone else started to get up. They each brought me a present. Allura got me a new black and red scarf, and a gift card to Hot Topic. Shiro gave me money to put towards...something, I'm not really sure what. I got a couple more gift cards from Coran and Lance. Pidge got me a new pair of headphones, they were the new, red V beats, sick. Hunk had given me a the last few volumes of Death Note that I was missing. It was the black edition and had two volumes in each book, so now I had the full manga! I had thanked them all, and was totally ready for the party to be over but, hunk and Pidge insisted that what they had to say couldn't wait. Lance and I had yet to receive our consequences for losing a couple days prior.


	8. Consequences

My heart was beating fast, and my chest felt tight. What the hell were Pidge and Hunk planning? Whatever it was, I wasn't ready, and by the look on Lance's face, he wasn't ready either. "Alright fuckers! Sit your asses down and shut the hell up," Pidge said sternly to us. "Language Pidge." Shiro glared at her, and she returned his look. Hunk let them glare at each other, and he spoke up instead, "We know our two days are up, and we have your consequences. So I hope you're ready."

Lance had sat up off of the floor, and put his back against the couch by my legs. "Can't we just," Lance paused, then kind of threw his hands around as he spoke again, "I don't know, celebrate Mr. McMullet turning twenty-three?" I nodded along at first then realized what he'd called me, "Yeah, can we? Seriously though, don't call me that." Pidge quit her little staring contest with Shiro, and quickly jumped in, "I though you hated your birthday. I mean, isn't that what you've been telling us ALL day?" My face went red, and I averted my eyes. She was right, I had kind of been saying that all day.

"So, you've decided then," Allura asked excitedly. Pidge and Hunk nodded in unison. "So what have the two of you come up with," Coran had scooted forward, to the edge of the couch. "Well," Hunk started, "first of all, they have to spend the next two weeks together, other than when they have work of course." My eyes widened and both mine and Lance's heads shot up. He was about to say something but Pidge spoke up before he could. "Also, we have some individual consequences for the two of you. So, Lance, if you could wait in the other room for a moment please?" He nodded reluctantly, stood up, and left the living room.

They waited to be sure Lance was out of earshot, then all five of them turned to look at me. Pidge had a big grin on her face, that made me worrry, "Keith, not only will you have to spend the next two weeks with Lance, but you'll also have to get that stupid-ass mullet cut, no more mullet for you. Oh, and..." I gave them an odd look and interrupted Pidge , "Wait I though there'd be something crazy that had to be a secret, why else would you send Lance from the room?" Hunk sighed, "We just didn't want him to make a huge deal of it right now, but there's one last thing." Shiro smiled and jumped in the conversation, "You have to tell him the thing."

Now everyone else looked a bit confused. Allura turned to Shiro, "May we ask what 'the thing' is?" My attention snapped to them, "Don't you dare, Shiro." He laughed, and sunk back into the couch a little, "I won't. However, if the two weeks are over and he doesn't know, then I get to tell everyone. No matter what, I can't be the only one to know anymore, it's terrible." We were all quiet for a moment. Then Hunk stood up, "Shiro said that though Pidge and I won, so we technically get to choose your consequences, he had to throw that in there."

Silence again, and this time it was longer and kind of awkward. "When is the haircut happening," I asked, I wasn't even going to try and fight them on this. "Uh, maybe in a week? We'll give you a bit longer with your precious mullet." I guess Pidge was trying to make that sound at least a little nice, but it didn't work. "Whatever," I sighed, and stood up. "Are we done now?" Hunk nodded, "We need Lance, but uh, could you wait in the other room like he did, so he doesn't freak out?" I agreed, and left them.

Lance was sitting in a chair, in Hunk's library/office area, just spinning in circles. I watched him for a second, but when he noticed me, he stopped abruptly, and jumped up. "They're uh-they're ready for you now, I guess." He half ignored me and ran out the door. He was probably nervous since they'd made such a big deal about it before. I flopped in the chair and spun around to look at some of the books in here. There were some astrology books, a lot of other science-y books, and a couple fantasy books, all in one bookcase. On the other side of the desk was another bookcase, it was only half full, but it was all cookbooks of sorts. 'Holiday Delights.' 'Your Favorite Fantasy Foods.'  A couple basic ones, but most of the cookbooks were some kind of special. I think the best one up there though, had to be Hunk's original cookbook. It had recipes we'd given him form our families, or random ones we'd made up at some point. That one was my favorite. I pulled it off the shelf to give it a little look through.

The office was surprisingly soundproof. After I'd gone through the book I'd decided to try and listen. At first I just sat there as quiet as I could, but I couldn't hear a thing. So, I put my ear to the door, still nothing. I dropped back into the chair and just waited. Hearing what Lance's individual consequences were would've been nice. Maybe take some of the edge off of all this, but obviously I wasn't supposed to know.

A couple minutes of silence passed, and I felt like I was dying. Then, the door swung open, and Hunk said I could come back in now. So I followed him back out of the office and into the living room. Allura patted the area right next to her on the couch, and Lance scooted over to where she had motioned for me to sit. She gave him a bit of a dirty look, it was kind of funny. Alright, I guess I'll sit at this end instead, it's not like I mind either way. Lance seemed more pouty than usual, and Pidge was trying not to laugh. "Okay, so, I'm going to assume you're both clear on your consequences. Am I right," Hunk smiled softly, and looked between Lance and I a couple times. Lance nodded, and I sighed, "Yeah, whatever." He smiled wider then, "Good, because your two weeks start tomorrow!"

After that, I said I was going home, and I went to get my jackets that had been taken from me earlier in the evening and thrown in the coat closet. We all said our goodbyes, I quietly thank everyone for the gifts, except for Lance, who I didn't feel ready to talk to, and who wouldn't look at me. Then I went outside, made sure Pidge had a way home, which she did, Shiro was going to give both her and Allura a ride home. Usually Lance would give Allura a ride home, but he wasn't going to, so I assumed he would stay at Hunk's for the night. When I got on my bike he came over, arms crossed, face contorted into a scowl. "So, how's this gonna work mullet? If, for the next two weeks, we can only be apart when we're working, then how is this gonna work?" His scowl wasn't too terrible, in fact, it was kind of cute. I ignored my thoughts as best I could, and put my helmet on. "I don't know, just," I paused, "we'll figure it out tomorrow." He huffed, and walked back to the porch, "Yeah. Fine."

After that, I went home and attempted to sleep. My attempts were just that, attempts. My mind was racing with thoughts about how the next couple of weeks would work out. How am I supposed to get out of this? Is there a possibility Lance will somehow convince Hunk to forget about this, and let us out of it? With my anxiety at it's peak, I got no sleep that night.

 


	9. Day One - Part One

By the time my alarm went off for me to get up and ready for work, I'd gotten maybe an hour or two of terribly uneasy sleep. I got out of bed anyway. Finding my clothes for work wasn't too hard. Black pants, deep green button up. Yes, a button up, not a polo. The owner of Bi-Boh-Books thinks wearing button ups makes us employees look more presentable and approachable. I have no idea whether or not she's right. However we've gotten many compliments on the looks of the shop and how the uniforms fit with the style of our workplace. Therefore, a forest green button up, with black pants, (preferably black slacks, though nicer looking jeans work as well) and nice shoes are our 'uniform'. The dress code is pretty lax to be honest, but I make sure to match my boss's expectations to a T.

I leave the top of my shirt unbuttoned, but only like, two down. Ruby basically shouted at me from the kitchen. Breakfast time. I poured the cat food into her bowl, and got her some fresh water. While I did this, Ruby ran under my feet repeatedly. She likes to make everything quite difficult for me, but I love her very much. I skip breakfast for myself, and go to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Teeth brushed, hair combed, and a good splash of cold water to the face later, and I grab my jackets to leave. I scratched Ruby's head a little and she purrs in appreciation, but overall she's too busy eating to care that I'm leaving. So, I lock the door on my way out, and hop on my motorcycle. With my jackets, and helmet on, I pulled out of my parking spot, and head to work.

When I arrived at Bi-Boh-Books, I jumped off my bike as fast as I could, tug my helmet off, and shoved it in the compartment under my seat, then I ran inside. Once I pushed through to the break room, I threw my jackets, in a small locker for personal belongings, and turned to find someone. She greeted me first though.

"Keith! You're finally here!" I laughed a little, "Yeah. Sorry I'm not as early as usual, Romelle. Is there still time?" She nodded quickly and grabbed my wrist to pull me over to a chair that she proceeded to push me into. She smiled wide as she bounced around picking a hair tie, comb, and a spray bottle out of her belongings. Then, Romelle stopped behind my chair. I could hear the soft smile in her voice as she spoke, "I am so glad you always let me do this. I find it relaxing before my shift, or during my shift, or even after my shift. Braiding your hair is always fun." I laughed again, she's easily excitable. "Well, thank you Romelle. I really appreciate you doing this all the time."

She squirted the bottle a couple times to the side before giving my hair a couple sprays. Making my hair damp supposedly makes it easier to French braid. We stay mostly quiet while she does my hair. A couple words here and there, but she wants to concentrate, so not a lot is said. "I will never get over how thick your hair is, Keith." Romelle had just finished my hair, and stepped around the chair to get a good look from the front. This is how it always went. Then, she reached forward and tugged small locks out of the braid, right in front of my ears. "All done," she smiles brightly. I smile softly back at her, "Thanks again Romelle. I'm gonna hurry and clock in, now that it's ten to."

After clocking in, I went upstairs to where I'd spend most of my shift. I didn't see Romelle again for a couple hours, but when I did, she brought someone up with her. Shiro. "Keeeeeiiith," she drew out my name for a moment. "I brought someone to come see you! Look." I did, though, it's not like I hadn't seen the two of them come up the stairs to the second floor of Bi-Boh-Books. "Thanks, uh," Shiro paused and looked at the name tag on her chest, "Romelle." She smiled kindly to him, then turned to me, winked and booked it back to the first floor.

"Hey, Shiro." I sighed and turned to walk back to the customer service counter. He followed closely. "Keith," he was using his so-called 'Dad Voice'. I turned and gave him an exhausted and frustrated face. "You and I should talk about the whole thing with you and Lance. So," I interrupted him, "What thing with Lance and I?" I stepped behind the counter, and flopped into a swivel chair. "Well, I take it the two of you have no idea how the next two weeks will work. Am I right?" My face scrunched a bit, "Maaaybe." He sighed and leaned onto the counter, "Okay, so, you can't really leave the cat alone, and even if you could, I know you wouldn't." I kind of nodded my head to side, I could see where he was going with this, but I wasn't about to admit it. Shiro sighed again, obviously wanting me to get the point. He huffed, and continued when he figured I didn't get it. "So, why don't you explain that to him, and have him stay at your place?"

I stared blankly back at him, "Because then he'd be staying at my place?" It came out more like a question than a statement. Shiro rolled his eyes in response. we stared blankly at each other in silence for a moment. I broke first, "Besides, he'll probably throw a fit and then we'll get into a big fight about it." his eyebrows drew together in a scowl, and he pointed his prosthetic hand in my direction, "Bullshit! Y'all, don't fight nearly as often as you used to, in fact you actually get along pretty well with him now. So don't try and tell me you won't ask because it'll be a fight. We both know that's a lie." Yeah, okay, maybe it is a lie, but I refuse to let Shiro be right.

It went quiet, and I was so glad when my boss came by and said she needed me to go help Joshua unload the new books. It took us a while, and Shiro was gone by time I was done. Romelle, however, came rushing over to ask questions.

Who was that hottie? If he's your brother, can you introduce me sometime, or give me his number? Why do you seem upset? Why couldn't you sleep? Was it that Lance boy you always complain about?

She had a lot more questions than that, but I started to tune them out after the first ten or so. My shift ended a couple hours later, and I went home to prepare myself for Lance. We'd texted a bit while I worked, and he was gonna come over to my place and we'd discuss how everything would work then.

At home I cleaned up a bit, not that my apartment was really messy, but Ruby's litter box needed to be cleaned, and the tabled needed to be cleared off. I took care of the table first, because it was closer, and Ruby had spilled some water while I was gone. As I was taking out the litter box to dump it, I ran right into someone who was walking up the stairs to my door.

"Shit! Sorry," I apologised and went right to the dumpster without even realizing that it was Lance. He had just stopped where I'd collided with him, so I had to kind of collect him as I walked back inside. "Sorry, uh, again. You don't have to just stand there though, like, you could have gone inside, Lance." His eyes were wide, and he seemed frozen in place, cheeks red, hands in the pockets of his hoodie. The one he always wears.

"Lance?" I stopped at the door, my fingers wrapped around the handle, "You coming in?" He stopped staring at me, and shook his head quickly. "You're..." I paused, confused, "not going to come in?" He shook his head again, but spoke up, "No! I mean, Yeah, I'm coming in, sorry." Still confused, I twisted the doorknob and stepped through the door. Lance followed quickly.

I shut the door behind him, and started down the hallway, "I'll be right back." I quickly refilled the litter box and moved it to the far corner of the laundry room, before rushing to the bathroom to wash my hands. Once back in the living room with Lance, I saw he'd taken his shoes off, and was sitting on the couch with Ruby in his lap. I sat down next to him, and he stared at me again. "What," I snapped. "Oh, uh, I've just never see your hair pulled back like that," he looked down to the black cat in his lap, and started petting her again. "It, uh," he paused face red, "it looks good." My face had turned the same shade as his, and I looked at my lap. "Uh, thanks." Fuck, I can feel my heart fluttering, he makes me so flustered, I hate it.

An awkward silence filled the room, and it had very much overstayed it's welcome. "Uh, so, wanna go get lunch" I asked, trying to break the silence. Lance nodded, and carefully moved Ruby from his lap. We stood, and both put on our shoes. I threw on my jacket, and grabbed my keys. We left, and when we did, I had to fight Ruby to keep her inside. Eventually I won, but only after Lance scratched her chin and told her we'd be back soon. He then offered to drive, and we left, I wasn't gonna argue with him on this. I was exhausted and knew I shouldn't be driving anyway, besides, I didn't want to mess up my hair with the helmet or the wind. In his car, we were quiet, and his music played on a low volume. I just watched out the window for a bit before he broke the silence. "Where do you wanna go, Keithy boy?" I rolled my eyes when he called me that, "Wherever's fine." He scoffed at that, "Wow, helpful Keith. If you're not going to even suggest somewhere to eat, then I guess it's my pick. Better not be pissed when I pick a place you don't like." I shrugged.

Lunch was awkward, we didn't talk much. Just ate, and left, really. It was good I'll admit, Lance took me to a little restaurant with a name I'll never remember, but it was pretty good. "So," he said as we got back in his little blue car. "So," I echoed. Lance didn't even start the car, we just sat there. "How's this gonna work? Like, are you staying with me? Am I staying at your place? I mean, I guess you do have a cat, and you can't really leave her alone. Would it be better to stay at your place? Or would y-" I cut him off, "Lance, you're rambling. Also, I don't care too much about who stays where, it's just...whatever you're comfortable with. I can always have Shiro take Ruby for a while, if necessary."

"Oh." Why did he sound almost... disappointed? It was quiet for a minute. I stared at Lance and waited, hoping he'd say something else. He did, "Well, I don't wanna cause any trouble so, uh, why don't we just," he paused and looked down at his hands rather than at me, "stay at your place?" Shiro was right, this was a lot easier than I'd thought it would be. He was also right about Lance and I not fighting nearly as much as we used to. "Okay. Should we go get your stuff then?" He looked up at me and nodded. His face was red, and the littlest smile pulled at his cheeks. I'd be surprised if my cheeks weren't as red as his.

We'd finally left to go get Lance's things from his apartment, but apparently, on the way there I'd fallen asleep, because suddenly Lance was waking me up and we were back at my place. "Keith, c'mon. I can't get into your house without you, so get the fuck up." I rubbed my eyes with tips of my fingers, and moved to unbuckle. Once I really opened my eyes, I saw Lance had gotten his things out and set them on the sidewalk. Not only that, but he'd also opened my door to wake me up. I jumped out as fast as I could, and closed the car door behind me. Then, without a word, I ran up and unlocked my apartment to let the both of us in.

Ruby bolted for the door, but this time I caught her. So, with the kitten in my arms, I dropped onto the couch. Lance turned to me, "Anywhere specific?" I blinked back, "What?" Ruby purred while I pet her stomach, she lie paws up, on her back in my lap. what a dork. "Is there a specific place you'd like me to put my things, Keithy," Lance sighed. He seemed as tired as I felt. I yawned right as I went to answer him, "Ya caaah puh yuh shtuff." I started again, as I could tell he had no idea what I was saying. "Sorry, I'm exhausted. I was trying to say that you can put your stuff wherever for now. I've still got things to move around." He nodded, dropped his bags and pillow in the corner, by the couch. Then, he sat down right next to me.

Having only an hour of sleep the night before was terrible. It was barely one thirty in the afternoon, but I felt like I could sleep til morning. I guess Lance felt roughly the same, because I fell asleep again. However, this time, when I woke up Lance was passed out on my shoulder. 

 


	10. Day One - Part Two

I woke up a couple hours later with Lance's head resting on my shoulder. His soft hair smelled of coconut and tropical flowers. I just sat with my head resting against his, I was still tired, and that was my excuse for not moving. His left hand lay on my knee, and his left arm was crossed loosely over his body. Lance's signature hoodie had been discarded, and I wanted to scream. I had no idea when he shed the jacket, but he had just been wearing a tank-top underneath it.

I might have died a little when he fell from my shoulder to my lap. Good thing Ruby had gotten up forever ago. However, when his head hit my thigh, he woke up for a second, rubbed the side of his head, then went right back to sleep. It was adorable and ridiculous. Hesitantly, I put my hand in his hair, and played with it. Fuck, it was soft. While one hand played with Lance's short brown hair, the other held my phone to the side so I wouldn't accidentally drop it on him. He looked so peaceful.

I was going to open Tumblr and read stupid text posts, but my phone chimed, loudly might I add, as Pidge had texted me in a group chat with her, Hunk, and Lance too. When my phone chimed once again, Lance stirred a little in my lap. I cursed Pidge for the texts. I don't want Lance to wake up yet. Quickly, I muted my phone, before checking to see what she said.  
  


**Afternoon fuckers! And Hunk too, of course.**

 

**Now, we haven't heard shit from you two. So, if you aren't together right now, we'll be pissed. I know neither of you are working right now.**

 

_Pigde, I'm going to kill you._

 

_Please, do not murder Pigde._

 

**Oh calm down Hunk. Keith can't touch me. Besides, it's an empty threat.**

 

**But seriously, are you guys together?**

 

_Yeah. Also, why isn't Lance answering? Usually he'd answer before you._

 

Oh no. something happened to him, didn't it? Is he hurt? Having an allergic reaction?  What's happened to him? Should I call his mom?

 

_Hunk._

 

_Chill._

 

_Lance is fine. Nothing happened to him. He is on the couch right now. Okay?_

 

_**So, you ARE together?** _

 

**I need proof. Right now.**

 

_What do you want me to do? Take a picture?_

 

**YES. GIMME.**

 

Yeah.

 

_I...Wha...I can't do that. That'd be like...invading his privacy???_

 

**Must I repeat myself?**

 

**GIMME.**

 

_Fine._

 

(Keith sent an image)

 

_Happy?_

 

_Is Lance using you as a pillow?_

 

_Awwwwwww. That's adorable._

 

(Pidge saved an image)

 

**Thanks.**

 

_PIDGE DELETE THAT. RIGHT. NOW._

 

**No. Never.**

  
Lance woke up as his phone had gone off half a million times. Whether or not he realized he'd been laying on my lap, or that my hand had been in his hair, was a mystery to me. When he started to open his eyes, I had quickly pulled my hand out of his hair. My face went incredibly red. I could feel it, and I couldn't bring myself to look at him. He retrieved his phone from his bag in the corner and sat back on the couch. While he got his phone I attempted to delete the picture from the chat.  
  


_Fuck._

 

_Is it gone????_

 

**No.**

 

**Hahaha. Too bad. You may have removed it from your texts fucker, but we ALL received it.**

 

_Fuck._

 

_Why are you freaking out? Is Lance awake now?_

 

Lance, you there, buddy?

 

I...

 

Yes. Or, at least I think I am.

 

**Good.**

 

**Keith, what about you?**

 

No. He's not. He's uh...He got up and walked out the front door. 

 

Was...Was he playing with my hair?

 

**How would we know? We're not there.**

 

Yeah. We have no idea. Guess you gotta ask him yourself.

 

...

 

(Lance saved an image)

  
I was reading every text that came through, but after Lance woke up and started reading through them all, I panicked and went to stand where I could get hit by a car. Ah. "Please kill me," I'd said as I sat down in the road. Embarrassment is one hell of a feeling. I hate it. After sitting there for a moment, I glanced back down at my screen. 'Lance saved an image'. He...He saved the picture. The picture of us on the couch. His head in my lap, hand still on my knee. My fingers tangled in his hair. A smile on my face.

"Keith?" I turned to see Lance standing in the front door with Ruby in his arms. Quickly, I stood and rushed out of the road. Ruby meowed as I came closer. He must've picked her up as she tried to run out when he opened the door. My face was burning as I stood a foot in front of him. "Keith, um, I have a question," he looked nervous. Though I am sure I was worse. My eyes wide, lips pursed, and hands shoved into the pockets of the slacks I was still wearing. He shivered slightly, "Um, can we go back in. It's kinda cold out here." I nodded.

He wouldn't look at my face, which I was kind of grateful for, as my face was probably scarlet. He set Ruby down on the floor after the door was closed, but she stayed close and rubbed her head on his calves and purred. "Did-Did you-er." He started again, "Uh, I mean, were you playing with my hair?" If possible, my face went a shade deeper. "I wasn't trying to." That was a lie, "You'd fallen asleep and fell to my lap, and Pidge and Hunk wanted proof that you were with me, and I just kinda set my hand down. Sorry." That was another lie. Finally, Lance turned his face towards me, "Oh, okay. If that's what you say happened, then I'll believe you." What? It took me by surprise when he said he believed my shitty lie.

"Can I ask you something else?" Eyes big and blue, he looked up at me. I grew taller than him a couple years ago, not a lot taller, but maybe an inch or two. He'd been so pissed. "Yeah, I guess so," I tried to smile, but I was so fucking nervous. Lance took a step closer, and stared into my eyes, "Why'd you run outside like that? And, why'd you sit in the road? You could have gotten run over, Keith." His face housed a worried expression. "Pidge, was sending me anxiety inducing texts," not a total lie. "I just, uh, panicked. Why, were you worried about me," I teased him a little to ease the tension. Lance closed his eyes tight, and laughed a little, "Yeah. That's definitely something Pidge'd do. Sorry about that. Oh, and, I may have been a little worried. You are my friend after all." His face had relaxed a bit.

Friend. Right, we're...friends. I've thought about Lance in a 'more than friends' way for a while now. Maybe a couple years, but obviously, I was the only one who wanted that.

The rest of the day was a little awkward. Lance, though I protested, helped me move things around and get my apartment a little more prepared for the next two weeks. We pulled out the hide-a-bed, argued a bit over what to have for dinner. He wanted pizza, but I'm lactose intolerant. Though I'd usually just say 'fuck it' and eat shit anyway, I wasn't in the mood for pizza, so I used it as an excuse, saying 'it'd be too much cheese'. He gave in, and we had spaghetti instead. We watched Netflix for a while, on the bed we'd pulled out. Then, I'd finally changed out of my work clothes, and I sat back down with Lance and Ruby. He had stared while I took my hair out of the braid. My hair was fluffy, wavy, and long. Everyone called it a mullet still, but I don't think it was. I'm pretty sure my hair was all one length now, but they all still made fun of it, and me (a little) for the mullet I used to have.

We'd stayed up until almost midnight, mostly watching Netflix, and on our phones. Occasionally showing each other stupid things we found. We really do get along much better than we used to. Like, we're actually friends now, which...is all good and well, but it's not what I want. I brought him more blankets before going to my room to sleep. When I laid down, Ruby jumped up onto my bed and curled up next to my head. I didn't sleep much that night either, just more than the previous night.


	11. Day Two - Part One

Morning came, and I woke up before my alarm went off. What a great way to start the day. I laid in bed for about twenty minutes, just petting Ruby and scrolling through Pinterest, before getting ready for work. After dressing, I left my room to get Ruby breakfast, like any other morning. As I made my way to the kitchen though, I passed through the living room, where I saw Lance, lying on the hide-a-bed, cuddling one of the extra pillows I'd brought out for him last night.

Ruby jumped onto the table, and started meowing as loud as she could. This was normal, but as Lance wasn't used to it at all, I doubted he could sleep through it. "Shh Ruby," I tried to quiet her. Lance stirred a bit, and she yelled again. He sat up quickly, eyes wide, hair messy, "I'm up! I'm up!" He rubbed his eyes with one hand, and held the pillow close with the other, looking like a little kid. Adorable. "Sorry." I poured cat food in the bowl on the table. "I forgot to tell you Ruby yells in the mornings for food." Putting the cat food away, I grabbed her water bowl to refill with fresh, clean water. Lance shook his head softly, "It's alright, I yell when I'm hungry too." I laughed a little as I set Ruby's water bowl down. She ate happily, no longer screaming at me.

Lance stood from the bed, and this is when I noticed he was shirtless. Fuck. My face reddened as he came over towards the table. "Good morning, beautiful." He bent over a little and extended a hand to scratch Ruby's chin. She purred and licked the palm of his hand a couple times, before eating her food again. Then he straightened and looked at me. My face grew even hotter than before. "Do you mind if I use your shower, Keithy boy?" I nodded in response and led him down the hall.

I showed Lance to the bathroom, and how the shower works. Then I left to go grab him a towel and washcloth. When I came back in, he was only in his boxers. My face felt hot, once again. "Here." I shoved the towel and washcloth at him, before turning around and closing the bathroom door behind me, as fast as I could. My hands covered my face, and I leaned my back against the door.

Suddenly, it opened, and this door swings INTO the bathroom. So, I fell back, luckily, Lance caught me. Arms hooked under mine, and kind of around my chest, Lance lifts me up, but doesn't let go right away. "Fuck! Shit, sorry," I shouted and scrambled to get out of his arms and the bathroom. As I start to leave he grabs my wrist, "Uh, I just had a quick question." He spun me around to face him. His cheeks looked just as red as mine felt. "What time do you have to leave for work?" It's an odd question, considering he's about to shower, I don't see what it has to do with anything. "Half past six. Why," my face, and voice, housed confusion. "Okay," he then promptly pushed me out of the bathroom, and closed the door in my face. I shouted through the door, "That doesn't answer my question, Lance!"

At about 6:15 am, I started to gather my things for work. Jackets, because it cold on my bike, keys for the bike, my ID and my wallet. Then, I put on my dress shoes. "Alright," Lance says, pulling me out of my thoughts, "Where the FUCK do you work, to have to dress so nicely? Honestly, dress shoes, slacks, that might I add are one the tighter side, and a long sleeve button up. Like, what's next, are you gonna wear makeup too? Why do you have to look so...goo-er, uh, nice for work?" He almost complimented me. "Only if there's time and Romelle insists on doing my makeup, but she does my hair first. There's usually not time for makeup," I laughed a little, and stood up.

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU WORK?!" Lance waved his hands around in the air gesturing to me, "Seriously, why do you have to look like that for work? I have to know." He was pouting, arms crossed, and bottom lip sticking out, while his eyebrows squished together. "Don't worry about it," I laughed again, Lance was being ridiculous. I threw my jackets on, "I'm leaving early. Maybe I will have Romelle do my makeup today, who knows. Oh, if you leave, you can pull the door shut after locking it, and just take Shiro's key. Guess I'll see ya later!" I smiled at him, and walked out the door.

*A 45 minute drive later*

I jumped off of my bike, and put my helmet in the seat compartment as usual, and half bounced my way inside, "Hey, Joshua! Is Romelle here yet?" He looked up from his phone and stood up straight, "Hey, Keith. I'm pretty sure she's in the break room." I smiled, nodded, and walked back to the break room.

"Romelle?" I closed the door behind me. I put my things in my locker, and as I stepped back to close the door to my locker, someone jumped on my back, arms around my neck. "Keithyyyyy," Romelle sing-songed over my shoulder. "You're extra early today! Why's that?" I laughed and picked her up, so I was giving her a piggy-back ride, "Yeah, I know I'm extra early. You know that Lance guy I've told you about?" She nodded, her pigtails bouncing up and down, "Yes, what has he done now?"

I walked over to the table in the center of the room, and set her down. "Well," I sighed, "he and I lost a bet with all our friends, and now he's staying at my place. So, naturally, I left early this morning to avoid being around him for too long." Romelle pulled a chair closer to me and sat down, "You are not excited to have him stay with you? I would have thought you'd be ecstatic, don't you like him?" She looked thoroughly confused. "Why would you think that," I was equally confused. We stared at each other for a moment too long, and my eyes started to burn.

"Well, I just thought," she paused, and looked down, "with the way you usually talk about him, and the way your face brightens when I ask about him, that you had feelings for him. Do you not?" I didn't answer. She was right, and of course I knew that, but it was like when I had this conversation with Shiro. I can't admit they're right. Honestly, I still haven't confirmed Shiro's thoughts with words, but I'm pretty sure he knows anyway. "Turn around, let me do your hair for the day," Romelle stood and gathered her hair things. So, I got up and spun my seat around.

Like usual, we didn't say much while she braided my hair. After she finished, braiding, and tugging a couple pieces out from by my ears, she grabbed her makeup bag and waved it in my face. She wiggled her eyebrows, then bounced on the tips of her toes when I nodded, "Yay!" Sitting in front of me she dug through her bag, and pulled out various items. We were close enough in skin tone that she could just use her own foundation. The last couple things she put on my face were mascara, and nice, thin eyeliner. Romelle never made it too obvious I was wearing makeup, kept it simple, ya know? She never skipped eyeliner though, said she had to darken my lash line or something.

After makeup, we went out to restock, a bit, and get ready to open. Work was pretty much the same as normal. Put books here, help customer there. That kinda stuff. It was boring, as always. That is, until a couple familiar faces entered the building.

(Little bit in Lance's P.O.V.)

It was almost noon, and I was trying to get a hold of Space Dad. That's Shiro, we call him space dad because of how much he loves space, and because he is very much the dad of the group. 

Daaaaad.

 

Dad, I need something.

 

Please answer. :(

 

Yes, Lance?

 

What can I do for you?

 

Keith told me to steal your key if I need to leave. 

 

He wants me to lock up, but I have to be able to get back in, too.

 

So, he said to steal my key to his apartment?

 

Yeah.

 

So, can I?

 

Yeah. 

 

Meet me at Bi-Boh-Books in, like, an hour?

 

I can give it to you there.

 

Okay, but, why there?

 

Oh, I've just got some...business to attend to.

 

I'll see you there Lance.

  
I looked up where Bi-Boh-Books was, and it was about fourty five minutes away. Ruby, Keith's adorable kitten, was asleep in my lap. She was almost as adorable as Keith when he's nervous. Wait... Nah, yeah, he's adorable. Like, really cute. Most of the time.

*1 hour later*

I'd felt terrible waking the sleeping kitten, but I had to, and here I am, waiting for Shiro. Figured I'd go look around inside while I wait for him, but as I got to the door, he shouted for me. "Lance, wait a sec!" So, I did. He caught up to me, and then pulled the door open for us both, "Sorry, I didn't want to have to try and find you inside." I laughed, "You're good, Shiro. So, what kind of business do you have here?" He led me through aisles, obviously looking for something.

(Back to Keith's P.O.V.)

When I saw Lance walk in, followed by Shiro, I'd just clocked out for my lunch break. I was with Romelle, and we'd been sitting in the cafe area so we wouldn't have to go too far. She'd also, very kindly, bought my lunch. We were talking about the two week consequence I'd gotten for losing at VLD, when I saw them come in. So, naturally, not being able to go past them to the break room, I whispered to Romelle, "I AM NOT HERE. Understand?" She nodded, and I ducked behind a display for a moment. They were headed towards Romelle, so I was waiting until they passed to run away.

"Uh, Romelle, right?" Shiro approached her, smiling, Lance followed, but not close enough to Shiro for me to run past them. When he saw Romelle, Lance's stance changed, he was going to flirt with her. Too bad, she's got eyes for my brother. She nodded at him, and smiled back, "You're Shiro." Jumping in, Lance introduced himself, with a flirty tone, "And I'm Lance, Lance McClain." Romelle's expresion changed as realization struck her.

There still wasn't really anywhere I could go, except maybe, an aisle to the left of them. I quickly ran behind the shelves and listened to what they were saying. "Ignore him. So, I came in the other day, and you were kind enough to show me where a certain co-worker of your's was hiding," Shiro paused and I could hear his metal hand bump the metal chair. "Do you think you could possibly do that again?" The smile was evident in his voice. "Sorry." Romelle sounded a little too bubbly, "He's not here at the moment. I believe he is taking his lunch at the moment. Is there anything I can do for you two?" Thank fuck for Romelle.

"Romelle." Oh no, not the dad voice. She's gonna break like a tooth pick in a doorway. It was silent for a moment, and I could tell she was trying to resist the dad voice. She let out a burst of air that I didn't know she was holding, "He's hiding behind that shelf right there! I am so sorry." She whispered the last part, but I heard, and knew she was apologizing to me. I was fucked.


	12. Day Two - Part Two

I peeked just far enough around the corner to see Shiro coming this way. Quickly, I turned the other direction and tried to weave through aisle after aisle in order to enter the break room. Apparently, Lance had stayed behind with Romelle, because I didn't see his face again after having run around that first shelf. I recieved weird looks from customers I passed as I made my way back. It took about 5 minutes to get back to the break room, as I had to dodge Shiro in aisles, and also avoid being in a spot where Lance could see me. The cafe was the one place in Bi-Boh-Books from which you could see almost everything on the first floor.

I barely got the door closed before my brother rounded the last corner. Now, I just have to wait. Lunch is only a half hour break, so, I just have to hope and pray that Lance and Shiro are gone when my break is over. Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes, and I have to go back out there. After about half of that, Romelle came in, my food in hand, and dropped it all on the table before me.

"Thanks, Romelle," I looked up at her, and smiled softly. She grinned back, and plopped next to me, "Of course. Can I ask a question or two?" I was shoving food in my mouth, but I nodded, promting her to continue. "Why are you hiding from them? Also, why couldn't I lie to Shiro again?" Swallowing my food, and taking a sip of my coffee, I took a breath. "Okay, so, that's uh-that's Shiro's dad voice. Don't feel bad, no one can resist that voice except maybe Allura and Coran. I am hiding from them because I don't want Lance to know where I work." One of her arms was propped up on the table, while both hands played with the ends of a pigtail, "And, why not?"

"Well," I sighed, "if he knew where I worked, then there's a really good chance he'll show up randomly, just to annoy me. So, I just don't think it's a good idea for him to know." She nodded like she understood, then asked another question, "This Lance...Is he the one we've been speaking about, the one you have a crush on?" The heat in my cheeks was almost unbearable, and it was difficult to look Romelle in the eyes and say no, but I did it. "HA," she snorted. "Yeah, right, and I am the Queen of England. Anyway, I'm going to clock in early. You've only got a couple more minutes. Good luck." Her grin was as wide as it could be as she left me alone at the table.

After finishing my food, it was time to face the posibillity that my brother and Lance may just be waiting for me to come out.

(Bit in Lance's P.O.V.)

I didn't know who Shiro had been looking for, and chasing 'round the store, but whoever he was, he was gone. I couldn't wait much longer, I had work at three, and it was almost a quarter to two. When I told Shiro, he nodded, and started toward the doors. "Shiro, I still need that key," I said, and he stopped at the door to get it for me. "Right, sorry Lance. Here you are, one key to Keith's apartment," he dropped the square key in my hand and walked out the door, "Bye Lance." I gave a small wave, and turned away from the blinding sunlight, to add the key to my collection.

The door to what I assumed to be the break room was in plain view at the back of the building, I saw it swing open and a head pop out glancing around. It took me a moment, as the head's hair had been braided and the makeup threw me off a bit. However, once the head glanced in my general direction, I knew exactly who it was. Keith.

(And we're back to Keithy boy.)

I stuck my head out the door of the break room, and glanced around for Shiro and Lance. At first, I didn't see either of them, but as I looked harder my eyes landed on a boy. A cute boy, tall, tan, in a green hoodie, and...it's Lance. Of course it is. I don't think he noticed me, he was adjusting his keys, then when he was done, he walked right out.I carefully walked all the way out, and clocked back in to continue my shift. It was long, and tiring, but I got through it.

When I finally got home, Lance was gone, probably for work. I was able to just sit down and relax. Shiro had been texting me during work, but I didn't check them before. It was as good a time as any to see what he'd said to me.

Keith. 

 

I  can't  believe you hid from me at your work.

 

I ALSO can't believe you told Lance he could have my key!

 

What the fuck Keith?

 

Why didn't you get him his own key?

 

Don't ignore me Keith.

 

Keith???

 

...

 

Fine. Be that way. See if I care.

  
His last text had come through about an hour ago. Seriously though, nine texts? I hate when Shiro does that, it's so annoying. It isn't that I hate a double text, I just hate when people send seven texts when it could have been sent in one text, with an additional one for a separate thought. Ya know? Anyway, I finally texted him back, and he responded almost immediately.

_Shiro. Chill. I didn't have time to get him his own key, and I couldn't lend him mine, or I wouldn't be able to get back into my apartment._

 

_Look, either way, someone would've had to take your key, and it was simpler for Lance to take it. Okay?_

 

Alright. I'm sorry.

 

Still, why'd you hide from me earlier?

 

_I don't want Lance to know where I work, and if I talked to you, I'd end up talking to him too._

 

Wow.

 

I still don't understand why I am the only one who can know where you work.

 

_It's bad enough you come to bother me at work, I don't need Pidge and Lance doing it too._

 

Ouch.

 

I gotta go Keith. Don't be such an ass to Lance when he gets back after work.

 

The kid already hates his job, don't make his day any worse.

 

Bye.

  
What the fuck? I'm not being an ass to Lance! At least I don't think I am.

As the day went on I went about cleaning up what little mess had been made. Dishes were washed, laundry was done, the table cleaned up after Ruby, but I left the couch how it was. Lance had moved his things, and put the hide-a-bed away, which he didn't have to do. His pillows sat on the arm of the couch closest to the front door, his blankets folded neatly on top. I know he's not usually this tidy, so I appreciate the effort. I'm pretty sure he only keeps his things this neat when he stays with someone. Not to say he's a dirty person, no he's quite clean, but I know he isn't so organized, it's just not _Lance_.

Around seven that night, Lance came back, fumbling to unlock the front door, and an uncomfortable look on his face when he entered. "Hey, Keith," he said quietly. Carefully, he set his phone, and keys down on the coffee table, then he dropped onto the couch next to me. I had stopped Fulmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood when he came in. "Now, I don't know what hours you work Lance," I paused momentarily, "but I'm going to assume you're back earlier than you should be."

"Mmn," was all I got from him. I twisted around so I was fully facing him, "Are you okay, Lance?" He just shook his head. "Do you maybe...wanna," I paused and tried to look him in the eye, which didn't work because he was staring at his lap. "Do you want to talk...about it?" Lance looked at me now. His yes were tired, lips pulled into a tight line, and eyebrows attempting to meet in the middle, "Not right now, but...thanks Keith." He was quiet, and he didn't seem okay. I could tell Lance wanted to be left alone, so I got up to find Ruby. I found her trying to attack the washing machine, watching the clothes spin around. Carefully, and quietly, I took her out to Lance, and set her down on the couch by him. Ruby immediately jumped into his lap, laid down, and swatted at his fingers. Lance's face lit up, just a little bit. As I went to leave, he spoke up, "Keith, as long as the offer stands...I'll let you know if I change my mind." Turning back to him, I tried to give a small smile and a nod. Then, I left him with Ruby.

After hiding in my room for a couple hours, letting Lance just chill with Ruby, I finally came out. It was about ten thirty, obviously, I wasn't sleeping, and when I left I saw that, Lance wasn't either. In fact, he was in the same place as before, hadn't even pulled out the hide-a-bed. "Lance?" I flopped down next to him, which scared Ruby out of his arms. He frowned when Ruby left him, "Yeah, Keith?" He sat further back into the couch than before, and threw his feet into my lap, ankles crossed. Lance wasn't smiling like usual, just trying to make himself seem alright, but I know him. I know him well enough to tell that something's seriously wrong. "Just wanna make sure you're good for the night." He folded his arms over his chest and gave a long sigh, "Well, if I could get help pulling the bed out, then I think I'll be good." I nodded and pushed his feet off my lap.

We pulled the bed out, and I watched him flop, face first, onto the mattress. I dropped next to him, "Alright, seriously Lance, are you okay?" He said something, but I couldn't tell what it was, since his face was buried in the blankets. I figured if he was gonna tell me, he would've sat up first, so I could hear. "Fine, whatever, just get some sleep I guess," I threw one of his pillows at him then got up.

I went to the kitchen, grabbed two water bottles, and walked away from the fridge. I gave one of the bottles to lance, who was still lying face down on the bed. "Goodnight, Lancey Lance." He shot straight up, "Did you just-" I cut him off, "I don't know what you're talking about." Lance jumped off the bed, and stood in front of me. "You just called me Lan-" I put my hand to his face to shut him up, "Nope. Don't remember. Didn't happen." He looked appalled. Roughly, he pushed my hand away from his face, "That's MY line!" Lance poked his hand at my chest, then started to laugh, "Thanks Keithy boy, I needed a laugh." His hand still rest on my chest, and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, but Lance was smiling, so what does my embarrassment matter?

I spent the rest of the night, next to Lance, on the hide-a-bed. He'd pulled me to the bed, and made me join in his skincare routine. He put some weird cream on my face after pinning my bangs back, and out of the way. Lance's fingers were soft as they moved hair from my face, and when he put the shit on my face, though that could've been the face cream. With my face covered, I don't think he could see how red my face was, however, he'd probably seen it beforehand.

Lance fell asleep not too long after covering both our faces. I felt ridiculous like this, but as long as he's happy, I don't mind. Exhausted, I threw a blanket over Lance and got up to go to bed, but when I saw his face contort into a frown, I decided to stay and watch over him. He obviously wasn't doing well. It felt as though Lance would be the death of me.


	13. Day Three - Part One

It was a long night of sitting next to Lance making sure he was okay. I'm not really sure when I laid down or fell asleep, but I am sure it was sometime in the early morning, and that I didn't get much sleep. I woke up around seven in the morning when Ruby literally jumped on my face.  "Rubyyyyy," I groaned, drawing out her name. The plan was to scold her for jumping on me, but Lance stirred and whimpered a little. I pulled Ruby into my chest, and looked to Lance at my side, a pained expression took over his features. Carefully, I untangled myself from the blankets he'd thrown off, and onto me, in the night. Then I stood from the bed, though I could tell he was hurting, I could also see that he'd wake up soon enough, and he probably doesn't want to wake to see my face starting down at him. So, I got Ruby food and water, and went back to my room.

I dropped onto my bed and closed my eyes, but I didn't sleep. My door stayed cracked open, in case Ruby wanted in, but because it was open, I could feel the colder air from the rest of my apartment creep into my room. There are only two rooms in my apartment that stay warm in the winter, my bedroom, and the laundry room. Knowing the heat would leave and the cold would soon surround me, I wrapped myself in the deep red comforter on my bed, and closed my eyes so as to not stare at the wall. I don't know how long I laid there in silence, but when my door creaked open more, I flinched a little at the sudden sound.

(Little switch to Lance's P.O.V.)

I woke up, after a rough dream, or I guess, a night full of rough dreams. The way I felt, I could tell whatever was keeping me warm last night had left me just moments before. Keith's kitten, Ruby, was sitting on the table in the kitchen eating her breakfast, maybe she slept next to me, maybe I kicked the blankets off last minute, but it couldn't have been Keith. He and I are barely friends, and even if we were better friends than we actually are, I still don't see why he'd sleep next to me. I got up from the shitty mattress I'd slept on, pet Ruby a little, then sighed as I went to see if Keith was up. Though, before that, I went to the bathroom to rinse my face off.

Keith had been nice enough to let me drag him into my nightly routine last night. My face was breaking out because I'd missed a couple days though. When Keith let me put my face cream on him I was so excited. Not that he has bad skin, especially for someone who doesn't do much to care for it, but I was happy I got to help his skin a little more. As I washed my face off, I thought about how Keith would have, most likely, taken it off before bed, as he'd been kind of reluctant to have the face cream on in the first place. I patted my face dry with the towel I'd used the day before, then left the bathroom, heading in the direction of Keithy's bedroom.

His door was cracked a little, I'd assume for Ruby to get in. It creaked a bit as I pushed it more for me to squeeze in. When it did, I shut my eyes tight and grimaced, hoping it didn't wake him, if he was sleeping. Opening my eyes, I saw that Keith was wrapped in his comforter, totally asleep. I approached the bed whispering, "Keithy?" I knelt down, and rested my arms on the edge of his bed, "Keith, sorry to wake you...Can-can I maybe, lay down with you?" My face was going red, I could feel it, but I ignored it, and continued to look at him as he rolled over to face me.

(Keith's P.O.V. again.)

I rolled over to look at Lance, only barely opening my eyes, and trying to seem like I just woke up. There wasn't much of an expression on his face, but what I did see looked...sad. I just nodded slowly, and scooted closer to the wall. He got up from the floor and carefully climbed in behind me. Then he turned so his back was to mine. We stayed like this for a moment, but then I heard a small sniffle. "Lance?" I adjusted myself, so I was facing him once again, "Are you okay?" He didn't respond, so I spoke again. "Last night, you came back, and seemed upset. Then I swear, you didn't move for hours, and were only kind of yourself again, when you dragged me into your night routine or whatever that was. Also, when you finally fell asleep, it looked like you were having bad dreams, and you wouldn't wake up. Now, here you are in my bed this morning, and it sounds like you're crying. What's going on, Lance?"

When I finished, he faced me, a couple tears evident on his face, "Well, there's a lot going on. I had a mental breakdown at work yesterday, because of all the shit that's been happening recently. I seriously miss my family, I haven't been home to see then in a while, on top of that, I am staying here, with you." Oh... "Not that that's a bad thing," he blurted, probably seeing the hurt expression on my face, "It's just a bit overwhelming, is all. I really don't mind staying here, with you Keithy boy. I'm just used to staying with Hunk, and even Pidge, and usually, if I was having these problems, I'd sit and cuddle, or talk with them, cause they don't mind. This, though," Lance used his hand to gesture to me and my room, "is different, and it'll take some getting used to. Sorry."

I laughed just a little, "You don't need to apologize Lance, really. You don't need to worry either. Know that if you wanna talk or uh...even cuddle...I am here for you. I promise." I smiled, and he returned my grin, just, a little smaller. Then, to my surprise, Lance threw his arm over my side, and pulled me close. Also to my surprise, I hugged him back. Sharing this much, and being this close to with anyone, let alone Lance, was still pretty new to me. It was...to say the least, an odd morning. However, not really in a bad way.

Though we only hugged for a moment, we stayed pretty damn close to each other. Lance didn't tell me anything else about why he was so down, but he stayed there. In my bed. His face only inches from my face. My bed is a queen, so there was definitely room for both of us, but I made no effort to move away, and Lance made no effort to push me away. So, we stayed close.

With only having, roughly, two hours of sleep, it wasn't easy to stay awake. In fact, after a while I failed to keep my eyes open.

(Oh, Lance's P.O.V. again.)

After _totally not_ crying in Keith's arms and bed, I calmed down, and just laid there with him. Though he has a big bed, neither of us moved away. My nose practically touching his, I watched as Keith failed to stay awake. It was cute. When he did finally fall asleep, and I knew for sure he was out, I carefully wrapped my arm around his waist. When I did, Keith put his hand on my chest. Honestly, I almost died, but I pulled him in closer.

When he was sleeping, he was actually pretty...chill. Pretty chill. Attractive too. Keith's long, dark hair covered his face. Brushing it out of the way with my fingers, I notice just how soft it was. I also noticed just how intimate the situation was. There we were, curled up in each other, in Keith's bed, and I had my fingers tangled in his hair. My face grew hot and red, so, I removed my hand from his soft hair, and placed it over my face, to cover my cheeks.

I calmed my nerves, attempted to ignore my unwanted thoughts about how beautiful Keith looked, and glanced around his bedroom without moving too much. It was difficult, but I still got to see a good portion of his room. A black and silver nightstand sat next to his bed. Above the headrest, pinned to the wall, were pictures. Pictures of him and Shiro, or of him and someone I'd assume to be his father. Other pictures I saw were of all of us, like the six of us with Coran at his cafe when it first opened a couple years ago, a Halloween party last year. My favorite one though, is from our freshman year of college, funnily enough, this same picture hung in about the same place above my own bed.

Shiro and Allura were in the middle, smiling wide, his left hand rest on her shoulder and his prosthetic arm was around Pidge. On her right, was Hunk, he had one hand in his pocket and he used the other to mess up Pidge's hair, but they were both grinning madly. I stood by Allura, a smirk on my face as I looked her, you could see her rolling her eyes in the picture. Then, there was Keith, who seemed to be glaring at me, hands shoved in the pockets of my hoodie which he was wearing because his jacket wasn't warm enough. My signature green hoodie was so big on him then, and it was adorable. He's grown a lot since we took this picture, I wonder if it's still big on him?

A couple other things I saw in his room include a package of hair ties on the nightstand, a pile of bobby pins too, a seemingly untouched pet bed in the opposite corner with blankets and toys around it, and a collection of CD's on the dresser under the window on the other wall. I'd love to see what music he's into, then maybe I can add to his CD's. It hurt to crane my neck back like that, so I let go of Keith for a second, leaned back a little and grabbed a loose hair tie. I turned back to face him, carefully untangled myself from him, and I sat up. Then, I used my fingers to comb his hair back, putting it up in a ponytail. "There, now, it's out of you face," I whispered as I laid back down with Keith. He groaned a little and put his arm over my chest. My face felt hot again, but I didn't move away, and this is how I stayed until he woke up.

.......

_Hi, PommeGraphics here! Sorry, I've got a quick little author's note for y'all._

_I wanted to apologize for the lack of a regular update schedule. I am not going to give y'all a schedule for one simple reason. The reason being, I know for a fact that_ _I wouldn't be able to stick it._ _So, rather than being a disappointment when I don't update on time, I'm just not going to have a schedule. Sorry again, and thank you for your time! I hope you enjoyed!_

_-PommeGraphics out!_


	14. Day Three - Part Two

(Lance's P.O.V.)

I just held Keith in my arms for a while. When he started to wake up, I was half tempted to push him off of me and turn the other way, but I didn't. I stayed how I'd been for who knows how long. My arms around his waist and my chin resting on top of his head.

As he woke up, Keith stretched his arm out and let it drape over my torso. I wished I could hold him like that forever, but we're not dating and Keith will never think of me in that way. His eyes opened, and he leaned back so we were no longer an inch apart. Then he met my gaze, and I got to stare into the prettiest eyes you could ever see. They were mostly grey, almost silver, but the blues that I knew were there, usually made his eyes seem a light violet. The smallest gasp escaped his lips, and freed me from my trance, as we both pulled back.

We opened our mouths at the same time to say something, but neither of us said a word. Then, his phone rings. Loudly. Jumping a little, we both turn to look at it, as Killer Queen by the legendary, Queen, blares from his android. I didn't see who was calling him because I was too distracted by the way he went about grabbing his phone to answer. Like, honestly, what reason did Keith have for only half climbing over me. For kind of straddling my lap. One foot on the ground, off the bed, and one knee on the opposite side of my legs.

I was staring at him, again, and though he had successfully hit the answer button, and pressed his phone to his ear, he was frozen in place. Practically on my lap, and both of us were absolutely silent... Until, the person on the other end called out to Keith. Then, he jumped up, ridiculously fast for someone who just woke up. Keith left his bedroom to talk on the phone. I was left in his bed, kind of cold, and alone.

(Keith's P.O.V.)

I pushed the correct button, and put my phone to my ear. However, that was the moment I realized what I had done. The way I sat over Lance. We just stared at one another, a look of confusion on his face, and probably one of horror on my own. Luckily, the other end of the line didn't stay quiet, "Keith, are you there?" I left almost immediately, giving a reply as I walked out of my bedroom, "Yeah, hey! Sorry Romelle, I'm here."

She sighed and began to speak again, "Could I come over, possibly?" Entering the bathroom, I tried wiping the sleep from my eyes. "Romelle, sweetheart, why the hell would you want to come over at," I had to pause to check the time, "Eight-fuckin-thirty in the morning? What's happened?" The way her breath shook as she tried to answer was obvious. So, I stopped her before she started, "Oh. Hey, you can come on over Romelle, it's okay. I'll see you in a bit, yeah?" Trying to steady her breathing a little, she took a moment to answer. "Thank you, Keithy," she breathed slowly. I put my phone on the counter after hanging up, so I could splash some cold water on my face. I needed to wake up.

Some important things to note-  
One: I may have slept in Lance's arms for an hour this morning.  
Two: It was nice, and I wanted to do it again.  
Three: I may have sat in Lance's lap, or kind of straddled him...???  
Four: I wanted to do that again too...  
Five: Romelle is sad, and on her way here.  
Six: Lance is here.  
Seven: ROMELLE KNOWS.

  
'What the fuck was I gonna do? It's my day off so I can't say I'm working, and that's why I'm not with Lance. I have the feeling Lance also isn't working today, he won't be going anywhere. Romelle's been going through a lot and needs me right now, and I'm pretty damn sure she doesn't need stangers knowing very personal details about her life. Fucking hell...' I thought.

My thoughts continued to run wildly for a moment, but I snapped out of it when Lance startled me. "Keithy boy?" I jumped, like my feet literally left the floor for a second. "Woah," Lance said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You've been standing here, doing nothing, for like five minutes."

I didn't answer him right away, instead I looked him up and down. Lance was holding his blue and white shirt in the hand by his side and his green hoodie tied around his waist. His chest was bare, and boy oh boy, did I want to stare...

I brought my eyes up to his and spoke softly, "I'm alright Lance. Uh, my friend is on her way, and..." I didn't know how to explain it exactly. "Ah, you guys want to be alone...am I right?" Why? I'm not sure, but he almost sounded hurt. "That's not - That's not what I meant! Really, it's not," my words stumbled a little. All he did was smile smugly, as he walked away.

I charged after Lance but a knock on the door stopped both of us where we were. Lance continued to stand by the kitchen table, his arm stretched out to pet Ruby. I, however, went to the door instead. When I opened the door, Romelle only waited a moment before lunging forward.

She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tight. Of course, I hugged her back. "Keithyyy," Lance called, from almost right behind me. "Lance!" I jumped, and Romelle did as well. She took a step back, and he stepped closer to me. When Lance put his hand on my shoulder and set his chin atop it I blushed profusely. Romelle noticed and her sad expression changed to one of slight amusement.

"Lance," I started, "wha - what are you doing?!" He sighed, and slipped his other arm around my waist, "What? Am I not allowed to hold you, just because we have company?" If possible, my blush only worsened, "L - Lance, seriously what are you doing?" This all made Romelle laugh. Which surprised me and Lance. "I know my Keithy," she said, laughing again. "I also know that the two of you aren't together. So, I'd like my Keith back now thank you." She spoke to Lance, who let go after Romelle called bullshit.

I made sure to move, and let her come in out of the cold. After I closed the door behind her, Romelle looked from me, to Lance, and back. Then, she whispered in my ear, "Is this the Lance who was with your brother at Bi-Boh-Books? The one you have feelings for?"

My cheeks had been so flushed in the past five minutes, that I had thought they might be stained permanently pink, and Romelle's last question didn't help. I didn't answer her, with words that is, instead I just grabbed her hand and pulled her off into my room. I didn't bother to introduce her to Lance to pretend I had no idea they'd met before. Romelle came here to talk to me about something, and I really don't think this was it.

I closed the door behind us, and plopped down onto my bed. Romelle followed suit. "Hey, I'm sorry about Lance. I've been trying to get him out, but we're supposed to be together every minute we're not working. It's part of our consequences for losing," I explained to her. She looked back towards the door, then at me again and nodded in understanding.

Romelle began to ask more questions about me and Lance. _That was adorable, are you sure he doesn't have any feelings for you?_ **Yes, I'm sure, he just likes to embarrass me.** _How long has he been here?_ **Too long.** _He looked upset when you pulled me in here. Do you need to check on him?_ **Really, Romelle, it's fine. Besides, didn't you come here because you were upset?**

A knock, and the door creaking open, stopped us from talking about anything more.

(Lance's P.O.V.)

I watched Keith take the girl to his room. I guess they were cute together, but I had no idea he was dating anyone. Honestly, I didn't want him to date anyone... other than me.

They wanted to be alone, and I didn't think I could handle being there. I texted Pidge and Hunk in the group chat. I had to check a couple times to make sure it wasn't the one that had Keith in it too.

Hey.

 

_ Hey buddy! How's it going with Keith? _

 

**What's up Lance?**

 

I know I told you guys last night what happened at work, and that I traded shifts with a bunch of people, in order to have a couple days to recover.

 

**Right...**

 

_ Yeah, did something else happen? _

 

Uh, yeah. 

 

Keith's girlfriend is here. I feel like I need to leave. 

 

_ Wait, what? _

 

**Since when does Keith Kogane have a girlfriend?!**

 

**I have always thought the boy was gay...**

 

_ Yeah, me too... _

 

It doesn't matter what you thought before. The fact is, he has girl here, and they almost immediately went to his room and closed the door.

 

Can I please leave??? I really don't want to be here if they start doing anything...

 

**You're supposed to be together ALL the time.**

 

_ Pidge _ _... We can make an exception just this once, right? _

 

**...**

 

**Just this once. Got it?**

 

Yes ma'am. Thank you Pidge! I love you guys so much!

 

_But, you have to come hang out with me and Pidge. Okay?_

 

**And you have to go back to Keith's in a couple hours. No matter what.**

 

Yes! Thank you! I love you!

 

_ Love you too man! _

 

**Whatever...**

 

I carefully approached Keith's bedroom. Then I knocked before slowly opening the door. "Keithy boy? Are you guys decent," I ask, my hand covering my eyes. "I already told you Lance! It's not like that!" Keith yanked my hand from my eyes, but I had them squeezed shut, and I put my other hand up. "Lance," he said as he grabbed my other hand. He was now holding both of my hands. "Lance, would open your eyes and look at me, dammit?!" Keith was frustrated, but his girlfriend was laughing. 

 

I finally opened my eyes and immediately met Keith's gaze. He was close, like, really close. He was also still holding my hands. 

 

"I uh, just wanted to let you know I'm leaving. So you guys can do your thing," I didn't even try moving away from him. He sighed and his grip on my hands loosened, "What did you tell them to let you leave?" Since niether of us moved, I could feel every word he said. His breath on my face, the vibration in his voice as he spoke. It was wonderful. I spoke quietly, but loud enough for both Keith and his girlfriend to hear, "They think I'm still working today, so they won't know." It was a lie of course, buy I just needed Keith to believe it, and he did.

 

(Keith's P.O.V.)

 

I let go of Lance's hands, and he left my room, saying goodbye to Romelle. For some reason, I followed him to the front door. When he asked what I was doing I had to quickly make something up. "I was just, uh, wondering when you'll be back," I picked up Ruby as Lance opened the door. "In a couple hours, probably," he leaned over and scratched Ruby's chin. "Bye gorgeous! I love you," then he kissed the top of her head, before looking back at me. Lance whispered "Stay safe" in my ear, winked and closed the door as he left. 

 

When I returned to my room, Romelle poke fun at me for how red my face had been since she got here, and for Lance 'Bye gorgeous! I love you!' to my cat but not even saying bye to me. 

 

After that we calmed down, Romelle cuddled with Ruby, and things got a lot more serious. She told me about the struggles with her family, and how she wished she could see them one last time. In tears, she told me how her brother was in the hospital and the Doctors were saying he wouldn't make it. She told me how much she hated not being able to be there with him, and how scared she was that she would lose him like she lost her parents.

 

Romelle ended up crying herself to sleep on my lap on the couch. So, I just held her while she slept, and watched John Mulaney bits on YouTube.

 

Eventually, Lance came back. The door opened, and he came in quietly. Then when he saw Romelle and I, he sat on my other side and I paused the video. "Hey Keithy," he whispered in my ear. I turned to face him, "Hey Lancey Lance." He stared at me in surprise for a moment. Shaking his head, Lance spoke again, "You two have fun?" I sighed, "Talking about serious family stuff, and crying? Oh yeah, lots of fun." He aboslutley heard the sarcasm in my voice as he made an apologetic face, and said sorry.

 

We sat like that for a while, I let YouTube play, and sometimes we laughed. At one point Lance and I laughed hard enough to wake Romelle. Then we all watched more. 

 

Most the day was spent sitting on the couch laughing. Romelle was kind enough to order dinner for the three of us later on, and we played a couple games. I think it helped cheer Romelle up a bit, and possibly Lance too.

 

When Romelle left, Lance and I dropped to the couch and Ruby jumped into Lance's lap. I turned on Netflix and gave Lance the remote to flick through shows. He ended up asking what Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood was, and I said I was willing to restart the show if he wanted to watch. We watched three episodes and I was gonna stop him there for the night, but he insisted. So when things really went down in episode four, I handed him a box of tissues, and hugged him to me. We stayed that way for a while both crying as we watched.

 

Then, at one point, I'm not sure when, I laid back on the couch, and Lance lay on my chest. My legs were wrapped around his waist, and his face was buried in my neck. We'd turned off Netflix a while before that, and had just been there in the quiet, together. It was nice.

 

.......

 

_Hiya! PommeGraphics here!_

 

_Sorry it taken a bit for this chapter. I am under a lot of stress right  now with school, my sister getting divorced, family in the hospital and trying  to help out with my town's production of The Nutcracker. I hope you enjoyed how long  this chapter was. Love y'all!_

 

_PommeGraphics out!_

 


	15. Day Four - Part One

Quick reminder for y'all.  
Shiro  
_Keith_  
_Hunk_  
**Pidge**  
Lance  
And **Allura**  
........................................

  
I woke up in the morning to the sound of Lance talking. The big comforter from my bed was on me, and Lance was not in my arms anymore. Instead, when I opened my eyes, I saw him sitting on the floor holding Ruby close to his face and kissing the top of her head a million times. Fuck, that's so cute.

"Who's the most adorable kitty ever?" He kissed her again, "It's you. Isn't it Ruby baby?" She purred loudly. The two of them were just precious. I smiled fondly at them from my place on the couch. _I could get used to this,_ I thought. Then mine and Lance's phones went off at the same time. As I reached for my phone I heard Lance say something else to my kitten, "Oh, come to Papa!" He pulled her to him and she rest on his shoulder a little, then he spoke again, "I'm surprised Keithy hasn't woken up because of our phones yet." I stared at him for a moment, then actually checked my phone. There were a lot of texts between everyone. And I mean everyone.

**Hey fuckers! How have your last 3 days been?**

 

Pidge, be nice to them.

 

And don't swear.

 

**Sorry... Dad.**

 

**Pidge. It's early. Why did you have to text now?**

 

_Sorry, Allura. No one can REALLY control Pidge._

 

_I apologise again._

 

Uh, hey guys!

 

**Lonce!!!**

 

**Do we have Keith as well?**

 

Hi Princess! No, Keithy boy is still sleeping. Also, why do you type my name as "Lonce"?

 

**Because I can.**

 

_So, no Keith then?_

 

Eh, just wake him up.

 

**How do we know the two of you are even with each other?**

 

Ya don't.

 

**Lance.**

 

**Prove to me right now, that you're together.**

 

And how exactly am I supposed to do that???

 

**Send a pic.**

 

**A picture, Lonce.**

 

_A pic._

 

We need a pic.

 

Wow. Y'all have no respect for privacy.

 

...

 

Gimme a sec.

 

(Lance sent a picture)

 

**That is so cute!**

 

Aw, Lance. You be good to my little brother.

 

What?

 

_You guys are adorable._

 

(Pidge saved an image)

 

(Shiro saved an image)

 

**Ya, okay. You're together, and you're cute. Great.**

 

Wait, what do you mean Shiro???

 

;)

 

Sh-Shiro?

 

*Couple minutes later*

 

I love Keith's kitten!!!

 

So soft!

 

_Uh, Lance?_

 

**What the fuck dude?**

 

(Lance sent an image)

 

Got that new kitten smell!

 

**OH! An ACTUAL kitten!**

 

What did you think I meant Pidgeon?

 

OH.

 

NO.

 

WTF?!

 

KATIE HOLT!

 

_What_

 

_The_

 

_Fuck_

 

_Y'all_

 

**Keith! You're awake now!**

 

**Your cat is cute btw...**

 

_Keith, I'm so sorry about Pidge._

 

**Did you just say y'all?**

 

Keith.

 

_Oh don't dad voice me. Dad voice Pidge._

 

_Lance? You there buddy?_

 

No

 

_He stole my comforter and is_ cocooning _himself in it._

 

_Pidge, ya broke the poor boy._

 

I put my phone down and ignored the next three texts to come in. "Lance?" I rubbed my eyes and knelt next to him on the floor, "You good, man?" He groaned in response. I laughed and actually sat down next to him. For a minute, neither of us said anything, or moved at all. 

 

Then Lance pulled the blanket off of his head and sat up next to me. Our backs against the couch, and our shoulders were almost touching. We were both really awkward. Maybe it was because of last night. Maybe because of yesterday in general. We sat in an incredibly awkward silence for a couple minutes.

  
When I finally broke the silence, Lance jumped a little. "Hey, Lance. Um, about yesterday," I looked at him, and met his eyes. "You do know that Romelle isn't my girlfriend, right?" He stared at me, then started laughing. Giggle. "Suuuure," giggle. "Sure she's not Keithy boy." Another giggle. I sighed, "Lance, seriously, Romelle and I are not dating." Lance put his hand on my shoulder, "Oh come on! You guys are so damn cute together! Stop denying it."

"Lance," I start, "if you're gonna keep this up, then I'd like to change the subject. Romelle is my friend, and yeah we're close, but not like that! Okay?" He held his hands up in defense, "Okay, okay. If you say so! Sorry, I'll drop it for now." He smiled softly at me, and then we sat there in silence. A comfortable silence.

*A couple hours later*

"Lance! I'm heading to work now! Call or uh, text me if you need anything!" With that, I walked out the front door. Lance was currently taking a bubble bath, and Ruby was asleep on my bed. "Okay, bye Keithy," he called back, right before the front door closed.

The drive to work on my motorcycle was cold, but when I arrived Romelle greeted me with a warm smile. "Keithy!" She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tight, "Need me to braid your hair before I leave?" I hugged her back and nodded, "Yes please?"

We both laughed a little as Romelle pulled me over to the table in the break room, and sat me in a chair. "So, how'd it go with Lance after I left," she asks, combing through my hair. "Oh, well," I sigh, "he doesn't believe that you and I aren't dating." At this, Romelle laughed but so did Ryan, alerting us to his presence. "Wow, you two? Dating? I mean, you seem more like siblings or at least like, cousins, to me." He sat at the table with us.

Ryan "Kinkade" Jones. Kinkade is his nickname, he says he's had it forever, but none of us know how he got it. He's a good kid, a couple years younger than me, a really hard worker, and super sweet. Most of my coworkers, and myself, have worked at Bi-Boh-Books since it opened seven years ago. Kinkade however, has only been here for a year, but he fit in with everyone so well, no one cares how long he's been here.

Romelle and I agreed with what Kinkade had said, and then went on with the conversation. "So, what you're saying is, you haven't told your precious _Sharpshooter_ how you feel yet?" She was in the middle of braiding my hair. I sighed, regretting ever telling her about all the nicknames. "Ooh," Ryan exclaimed, "Does our sweet little Keith have a crush on someone?" Romelle squealed and nodded. "Who's the lucky guy," Ryan leaned forward a little and wiggled his eyebrows. "How - How did you know it's a guy," I fumbled out. He shrugged, "I didn't until now. By the way, our shift starts soon, so you guys might wanna hurry." Then he got up and walked away. My face was burning.

After Romelle finished my hair, she gathered her things, hugged me again, and left Bi-Boh-Books. I clocked in and went upstairs. I met up with Kinkade a while later and he just bothered me more about my _crush._ We were cleaning up shelves, reorganizing books, and helping customers. Between all this he'd ask me questions.

 **Who's this** _ **Sharpshooter?**_ _No one._ **So, you haven't told him how you feel?** _Nope, and no, I don't plan on telling him._ **What? Why not?** _Because he's Lance, and I don't see any reason to tell him._ **Ah, I think having feelings for this** _ **Lance**_ **is a good enough reason to tell him.** Fu - I mean quiznack! I didn't - I wasn't trying to tell you his -

*Buzz* *Buzz*

I got a text and was thankful to be pulled away from my conversation with Kinkade. When I checked to see who it was, I expected Pidge or Shiro, but it wasn't either of them. It was Lance.

Hey Keithy boy! Uh, quick question.

 

If you can't answer that's okay.

 

_Hey Lance. I'm here._

 

_What's up?_

 

Well, I think I broke something...

 

_..._

 

_What did you break?_

 

Uh, the handle on one of your cupboard doors came off.

 

I've tried fixing it...but I can't.

 

_Oh! Is it the one for the mugs?_

 

Yes? How did you know???

 

_Haha, it's not you._

 

_Shiro broke it not long after he got the new prosthetic._

 

_It was better than his previous prosthetic, and he wasn't used to the strength. So, the handle came right off._

 

Oh thank goodness! Hahaha. Why haven't you fixed it?

 

_Takes effort. Also, I only use like one mug, so I don't usually have to open that cupboard._

 

Makes sense. 

 

I am so glad I didn't break it.

 

Oh! Real quick! What time do you get off work?

 

_Seven. Why?_

 

No reason. See ya later Keitten!

 

_Keitte_ n _?_

 

_Lance? What's a Keitten?_

 

He didn't answer, and I was left to wonder what the fuck a 'Keitten' was.

 

..............

 

_Hiya, sorry if this said it was updated multiple times. My phone wasn't cooperating with me. So I had to pull out my iPad and plug it in. Then I accidentally published it before it was ready. Oops! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Thanks!_

 

_PommeGraphics out!_

 


	16. Day Four - Part Two

I stood, just staring at my phone for a bit, before Kinkade pulled me out if my trance. "Keith? You alright," he asks. I nodded in response. "Can I ask who you were talking to," he smirked at me. "Uh," my cheeks grew red, "Lance thought he broke the handle on a cupboard in my house." Kinkade laughed, "Ah, and that's why you're so red right now. What else happened?" The two of us walked back toward the break room while we talked. "Well, he's constantly calling me by stupid nicknames, but I don't understand this last one at all," I told him. "Oh?" He laughed, opening the door for me, "What did he call you?"

I pulled my things out of my locker, "He called me Keit - Keitten? Like, I understand _Mullet_ and I guess _Keithy Boy_ too, but what the fuck is a _Keitten_?" Kinkade laughed, and grabbed his things too. "Keith," he said, "I think it was kind of a play on your name. Like, he was calling you a kitten, but like, as a play on your name." Oh. OH. "Wait, but," I paused, "why would he call me that?" He sighed deeply, "Goodness! Keith, I'm glad you're so pretty." Then, he walked out of the building.

After a fourty-five minute drive, I got home, and when I opened the door, I saw Lance sitting on the couch, pouting. The man was POUTING! Like a damn five year old who didn't get to play with his Legos before bed. However, it was damn cute. "Oh! Well, look who's home." Lance hissed at me, "I thought you got off at seven." I dropped my coat on the couch, "Lance, why are you so pissed? It's almost an hour long drive from work, back here. You're just confusing me today." He stopped his pouting, leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees, and resting his head in his hands. "Well, I... There was," he paused and pulled his knees to his chest, "something I wanted to talk to you about, and I just started panicking when you weren't here. I'm sorry, Keitten."

I froze at the nickname. "Well, Lancey Lance, I'd love to talk with you, and I'm... sorry, that I worried you. First, though, would you tell me why you've been calling me _Keitten_?" He stood up and giggled, "Yeah, okay Keithy. If you really want to know, I've been calling you _Keitten_ because you're...sweet like a kitten, and your name is Keith, so it's like, a play on words?" His smile was so fucking cute, I felt as though I might die. "If you'd like, I can stop calling you _Keitten_. Do you want me to stop?" Lance had moved in close to me. My hand shot up, and rest on his chest, "No! No no no no no! You can - You can still call me _Keitten_ , I uh, I like it." Now both my hands are on his chest, sliding over to his shoulders, where they would stay for a bit longer. His face lit up again, "Alright Keitten!"

We spent a moment just looking at each other, and my hands were still on his shoulders. Then, before I could do anything else, my phone began to ring in my pocket. I pull my hands away from Lance, and pull out my phone to see who could be ruining this wonderful moment. Lance looked away from me, and moved back to the couch. Looking down I see who's calling me. Shiro. I press the accept button, and put my phone up to my ear. "Hey, Shiro. You don't call often, what's up," I ask. "Fuck," he says quietly. "You'll never guess who I just ran into while Allura and I were out." I stayed silent while I thought about who it might be, then it hit me. "Adam?" He sounded a little shocked that I guessed who it was. "Uh, yeah. I bumped into Adam. I didn't know what to say to him, though," now he sounded embarrassed.

Lance, who was on the couch looked surprised as he mouthed something to me. Understanding what he said, I sat down and carefully put the call on speaker for him to hear. He whispered a thank you to me, and I motioned for him to keep quiet. "So, what did you do, or say," I ask Shiro. "I panicked." He sighs, "I panicked, but before I could say anything stupid, Allura introduced herself to him. She and Adam talked for a bit, and I didn't say a fucking word, which I honestly think is worse than anything I could've said to him." We all stayed quiet for a moment. "Keith, what am I supposed to do? I want to talk to him again, but I don't think I can," he says, obviously distressed. "Why are you asking me? We both know very well what my love life is like. Honestly, how am I going to help you," I ask him. "Wait, you still haven't told-" I cut him off there, "Nope! No, I haven't, and we're gonna leave it at that Shiro!"

"Keith, it's part of your consequences, you have to do it. Soon. No if's and's or but's about it," Shiro commanded. I sighed as Lance gave me a confused look. "Anyway, about you and Adam," I reminded my brother, "can't you just talk to him? You're both adults, and though it's been a couple years, I know you still love him." He waited a bit before replying, like he was thinking it over, "I also know I still love him, but what if he doesn't love me anymore? I mean, I did leave, and he told me if I left we were done. Keith, I fucked up." Now Lance gave up on the quiet thing, "Shiro, Keitten is right, just fucking talk to Adam. If you know you messed up, can't you at least talk to him, let him know that, and apologize for it? That may not win him back, but it could at least fix something, and a start's a start, right?" When Lance had spoken up, he'd scooted closer to me, and put is arm around my neck, and he stayed like that while he waited for Shiro to answer him. "Lance," he asked, then he gasped, and hung up before Lance or I could say anything else.

"So," Lance says not moving his arm from around my neck, but turning to face me all the same. "What's part of your consequences?" I tried to look him in the eye while my face grew red. "Noth - Nothing! It's nothing. Sh - Shiro was just fucking around," my voice faltered. "That's bull," he moved his face closer. Our noses were touching, and Lance was staring me down. I wanted to kiss him, but I also didn't think I should. Knowing that if we stayed as close as we were for much longer, I would probably just close the distance between us, I lightly pushed him away and inched back on the couch. "C'mon," he said, "You tell me what your consequences are, and I'll tell you mine."

"If - If you must know," I fumbled out, "they are making me cut my hair in a couple days." Lance frowned and mumbled something like, "I highly doubt that's what Shiro was going to say, but whatever." Crossing his arms, he sits up straight, "Well, I'm supposed to compete in some stupid contest on Halloween." We sat in an awkward silence for a bit.

(Lance's P.O.V.)

I was a little sad when Keith pushed me away before, but I can't blame him. He said that one of his consequences was going to be getting his haircut. I would assume they want to cut it short, but I know Keith likes his hair as long as it is, and I like it long too. Though, I'm not going to tell anyone that, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to fight Pidge and Hunk on this. I pull out my phone and text them in a group chat, while Keith pulls up Netflix and starts a show.

Hey, quick question.

 

_ What's up buddy? _

 

**Yo**

 

So, you guys are gonna make Keithy cut his hair?

 

**Yup.**

 

**In just a couple days, it'll ALL be gone.**

 

But, why?

 

**Because it needs to go, Lance.**

 

**Right, hunk?**

 

_ Absolutely. _

 

Well... Just because you guys don't like his hair doesn't mean it has to go.

 

Like, I'm sure Keitten likes his hair long, and I'm sure someone will come along who likes his hair. Or at least someone who likes Keitten enough to live with the hair.

 

**Okay, 1: it's just hair???**

 

**2: who, you?**

 

_ Keitten??? _

 

**3: Keitten???**

 

_ Yeah, Lance, are you talking about yourself? _

 

_ Do YOU like  _ **_ Keitten _ ** _ enough to live with his hair?  _

 

**Ahhh, Lance has a crush, doesn't he?**

 

**Disgusting.**

 

Eh - What?! No!

 

NO!

 

Absolutely not!

 

_ Aw, so cute Lancey has a cruuuuush. _

 

**Like I said before, disgusting.**

 

Whatever, all I'm saying is, don't make him cut his hair because you guys are haters.

 

**Tell you what, if you admit that you like Keith, and have for a while, then maybe we won't make him cut his hair.**

 

_ Ooh, yeah, I agree with Pidge on this! _

 

I don't have feelings for Keith!

 

Man, fuck y'all.

 

After that I left the group chat. Admit my feelings for Keith? Hell no! Besides, even if I did admit it, it wouldn't be because of something as stupid as a haircut. Next to me on the couch, Keith had his legs criss crossed on the cushion, and he was holding Ruby close to him. Keith was laughing, and holy shit was his laugh my favorite sounds. He was smiling so wide, and I loved it. I watched as Ruby pulled at Keith's hair, taking pieces out of the braid it was in. I saw the way his hair fell to frame his face, and the way he frowned at Ruby, causing her to stop pawing at his hair. 

 

"Look what you've done to Papa's hair," he said still frowning at the kitten. "Papa," I ask. He turned to face me, his bangs falling further into his eyes, "Yes, _I_ am Papa. Then again, I would never call myself, or any other man, _Daddy_. The word has been ruined for me." At this, we both laughed. "Ah, yeah, okay. I don't blame you there," I said. Then, I laid down on my stomach, with my feet in the air, and I rest on my elbow while I pet Ruby. "Hey, Keitten," I whispered, "tell me about your girlfriend." He groaned, "Lance, I've already told you, Romelle is not my girlfriend."  Laughing, I looked up at him, "You two are cute together, honestly. And deny it all you want, I still know the truth." I could tell Keith was getting really frustrated, but honestly at this point I was mostly just messing with him, and I thought he knew that. 

 

Later, after we'd eaten, we learned the hard way that Ruby had stolen some food when we weren't looking. She'd gotten sick on the couch, and though Keith had cleaned as best as he could, we both agreed I shouldn't sleep on the couch. We laughed as moved things, and then he offered to let me sleep in his bed for the night. "Keithy," I said to him, "I can't take your bed, really." He shook his head, "N - No, it's alright. You take my bed for the night, and I'll sleep on the floor." I closed my eyes, sighed deeply, and put my hands on his shoulders, "Idiot, you have what, a queen sized bed? If you're going to be so insistent on me sleeping in your bed, you can at least share it with me. Fuck, Keith, it won't kill you." Reluctantly, he agreed, and we shared the bed that night. 

 

The things I'd wanted to talk to him about earlier, were still present in my thoughts, but I didn't think the time was right for it. So, I waited. 

 

_.........._  
_Hiya! PommeGraphics here!_  
_So, just a couple things real quick._  
_1: I think this will be last update in 2018. I'll see y'all again in 2019._  
_2: If y'all want a little Christmas Klance story, let me know._  
_3: If a little Christmas story is a thing I do, it'll be put up as it's own story on my profile._  
_4: This one isn't really important, but I want y'all to know that the actual last word in the chapter, not including my little note, is the_ ** _2018th_** _word._  
_Thanks._  
_PommeGraphics out!_

 


	17. Day Five - Part One

(Keith's P.O.V.)

The night had gone by too quickly for me to be happy with. Lance had stopped holding me before I was ready, and now that he was up and getting ready for work, I felt cold, even though my room was hot. I was alone in my bed, and holy fuck, it felt terrible. A frown rest on my face as I stared at the wall across the room.

"Keitten, are you awake," Lance whispered, pushing the door open to come in. I tore my gaze from the wall, and met his eyes, but I didn't say anything. "Oh, you are," he spoke at a normal volume as he walked over to the bed. Before I could sit up to talk to him, he dropped to his knees, folded his arms over the mattress and rested his chin on them. Our faces were so close, and I could see all the blues in his eyes. Usually I could only see a deep blue, but now, I could see the little specks of teal and icy blue. Lance's eyes were absolutely gorgeous, and they shone so bright against his tan skin, and dark freckles.

"Uh, Keith?" Lance broke me out of the trance I was in. "You're staring. I mean, I know I'm pretty," he half jokes, "but you do have a girlfriend." I was close enough to see a light blush on his face, however, I'm sure mine was worse. Especially as I fumbled out my next words, "I - I wasn't and n - no I don't have a girlfriend." Lance laughed, and it was wonderful. My new favorite sound. Sure I'd heard him laugh before, but this was different, and I would do anything to hear it again.

"Anyway," he says, grabbing my attention again, "I came in here to ask if I could get a ride to work, my car isn't starting. So, can I please get a ride?" Before I could say yes or no, he began to give me puppy dog eyes, which only made me more sure of my answer. I opened my mouth to answer him, but couldn't find my voice, so I just nodded instead and began to get up. "We need to leave in about ten minutes. Thank you Keitten," he said, smiling as he stood up, and walked out of my room.

I got out of bed, and checked my phone for the time. "Fuck," I say louder than I meant to. I'm supposed to be at work in fourty-eight minutes! I forgot to set my alarm for today, and now I'm going to be late. Quickly, I search for my work clothes and throw them on. Then as I run for the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth, I shout at Lance, "Lance! Feed Ruby for me, please!" He didn't say anything, but I heard the opening and closing of cupboards, then the sound of cat food falling into the bowl.

After throwing my hair into a high ponytail, and brushing my teeth, I run to my closet and grab my coat, and one for Lance to borrow because he's not ready for how cold it is to ride a motorcycle in the Winter. Then I grab my phone, my keys, and my helmets. As I enter the living room, I see Lance petting Ruby while she eats, but he jumps up when he sees me.

I throw the other coat at him, "Put this on, then come over here." While we both put on my coats he asks me, "Why do I need to wear this?" He walks over to me while he zips the coat. "Because just your coat, isn't going to be enough, trust me." When I go to put the helmet on him, he gives me a weird look, so I stop for a second. "First of all, Lance, this will keep your face from freezing. Second, if I won't ride without a helmet, there's no way in hell I'm letting a passenger go without one." He nodded, silently took the helmet from my hands and put it on. Carefully I reached up to do the buckle, and surprisingly, Lance let me. Then, I threw on my own helmet, and we walked out the door.

"Alright, Lance," I say, getting onto my bike. "There's a few rules for this. One, driver gets on first. Two, you absolutely have to put your arms around my waist, and hold on really tight. Three, don't let go until we are completely stopped. Four, don't put your feet down. Five, when we turn, you have to lean with the bike. Uh, I think that's everything. Got it?" He nods and slowly climbs on the back of my bike, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Alright, where am I taking you," I ask as I start the bike, and back out of the covered parking. Almost to quiet for me to hear, he tells me where he works. Then we're on our way.

Once we actually started driving and got out of the residential area, Lance's grip on me tightened. So, ten minutes later, when we pulled up to Lance's work, and he let go... Well, it sucked. I helped him with the helmet and tucked it into the compartment under the seat. "Lance, when do you get off," I ask as I climb back onto my bike. He sighed, "Like, three thirty, it really depends on if I have a client then or not." I smiled at him, "Okay, I'm off at three, so I'll come pick you up, yeah?" Lance looked away from his feet to meet my eyes, and he smiled right back at me, but his was much softer than my own. "Yeah, I'll see you later Keitten. Oh, and thanks for the ride." With that, he turned and ran inside the building.

When I got to Bi-Boh-Books I got off my bike as fast as possible and removed my helmet. Then I remembered that the other helmet was already in the little space under the seat, and there wasn't any room for another helmet. So, I took it inside with me, and quickly made my way to the back room. I threw my things in my locker and went to clock in, fifteen minutes late.

Every. Single. One. Of my coworkers gave a shocked look when I passed by them. "Hey Romi, Kinkade," I say as I find them at the desk upstairs. "What happened," Romelle's asks, then adds "You've never been late. Not once in the seven years we've worked here, Keith." Kinkade nods, "Yeah, what's going on?" I dropped into the chair behind the desk, where I would be stationed for a couple hours. They just looked at me, waiting for a response. "Well," I say after a moment of thought, "I forgot to set my alarm for today. When I woke up, I probably could have made it here on time, but I gave Lance a ride first." Romelle gasped, "You gave your precious Sharpshooter a ride?" Groaning, I had to stop myself from slamming my head on the counter, "Please don't say it like that. All I did was drive him to work." They laughed at this. "Wait," Kinkade says, "don't you drive a motorcycle?" I nod, and wait for Romelle to tease me again. She doesn't.

After I told them why I had to take Lance to work this morning, we didn't talk much more about it. I spent the next few hours at the desk taking a couple calls that came in, helping the people that came up to ask if we had a specific book, and waiting for things to do.

(Lance's P.O.V.)

When I walked in to work my sister, Veronica, ran over to me. "Lance, who was that, that just dropped you off? With that helmet, I didn't get to see their face." She poked me in the side. "No one. Just Keith," I say quietly as I try to shed both mine and Keith's jackets. Veronica gasps and pulls Keitten's jacket away from me, "You mean the Keith you've been crushing on since high school? The one who says he didn't meet you until freshman year of college? Is this HIS jacket?" People were already coming in for their haircuts, and Veronica and I were getting weird looks. "Shhhh, Veri! I don't need everyone to know about that, and so what if it's Keitten's jacket?" I realized that I'd called him Keitten in front of my sister and my face grew so red, I felt like a tomato.

_............._

 

_Hiya! PommeGraphics here!_

 

_Just wanted to wish everyone a happy new year! I hope yours started better than mine did. Love y'all and I'll see you again really soon!_

 

_PommeGraphics, out!_

 


	18. Day Five - Part Two

(Lance's P.O.V.)

I've been at work for a couple hours and Veronica hasn't stopped teasing me about Keith, even while there was clientele. She may have toned it down a bit, but she didn't stop. "Veri, can you please stop?" We know each other really well, and if one of us actually asks, then we'll stop teasing. So, I trust her to stop now. "Besides," I half whisper the rest of my sentence, "I'm pretty sure he's got a girlfriend." She sighs and pulls me into a hug, "Shit, I'm sorry bug. I know how much you like him." My sister kept her words quiet even though the only other people in the building at the time were Nyma and Rolo. They're some of my coworkers.

"Hey, Veronica," I say as we pull out of the hug. Obviously surprised by the use of her full name, she takes a second before answering. "Yeah Lance?" I lean against the counter behind me, and she sits in the chair next to me. "This is gonna sound really stupid, but I'm gonna try and convince my friends to let me cut Keith's hair since they're going to make him do it. However, if they won't let me, would you do it, and try to make them think his hair is cool enough to stay as long as it is?" At this my sister laughed a little, "Shit Lance! I though you were gonna say something REALLY serious." I started to laugh with her, "Sorry Veri." She laughs a little more as she stands up. "Anyway, to answer your question. It is a little stupid, but yeah bug. Sure, I'll do it." The little bell on the door rings, letting us know someone is here. "Alright, back to work, you absolute dork," Veronica whispers as she goes to greet the customer.

*little time skip?*

At about a quarter after three while I was cutting a little girls bright blonde hair, Veronica came up to me. "Motor babe is here. Is he picking you up?" I groaned and looked at the door for a second, then at my sister, "Please don't call him that, and maybe he is. Maybe he isn't." I turn back to the little girl and restart the small section I was working on when Veronica came to me. Since I was busy with the hair in my hands, I didn't see my sister approach Keith. The little girl in the chair is making faces in the mirror and her mom who is sitting in a nearby chair speaks quietly to her. "Amaya, please sit still so the nice man can cut your hair." The girl stops making faces immediately, but she looks at me in the mirror ands asks, "Who's 'motor babe'?" Her mom laughs a little, and then apologizes on account of her daughter. "N - No worries ma'am. I should be the one apologizing for how unprofessional it was for my sister to call the nice man that." My words only fumbled once, which is lucky, but I don't have to look in the mirror to know how red my face is.

(Keith's P.O.V.)

When I walk in to pick up Lance, a little bell rings, and a young woman comes to greet me, "Afternoon sir! What can I do for you today?" We make eye contact for a second, then I notice how much she looks like Lance. "Um," I start, trying to think of the best way to word it, "I'm just here to pick up that young man, as soon as he gets off." I point to Lance as I speak, and the girl gives me a look that I don't even know how to describe, other than, it made her look even more like Lance. The look on her face told me that wasn't the way to say I was here for Lance. As I move to sit and wait for Lance, the girl grabs my wrist.

"You're Keith Kogane, right?" She knows my name? I nod slowly with a skeptical look on my face. "Oh, good," she exclaims. "I'm Veronica, Lance has told me a lot about you!" She lets go of my hand but I don't move, mostly because from right here, I have a great view of the tall, tan, cutie I came for. "Should I be scared?" My eyes are focused on Lance a couple yards away. "Maybe, but I'm sure I can tell you worse stories about him," her grin is evil when I turn my gaze to her. "Go on," I say and she drags me to the chair opposite Lance. I spin around in it, so I can still see him. I see his face in the mirror, his eyebrows are furrowed in concentration, and his tongue is poking out of his mouth the tiniest bit. It's adorable.

Veronica begins to tell me ridiculous stories about Lance when they were kids, and I suddenly realize that he's her little brother. That makes so much sense! The stories she tells are adorable, embarrassing, and funny. I don't even notice the time pass as she talks about how ever since Lance was three, he's been absolutely obsessed with hair. By the time he was ten, Lance could almost professionally braid people's hair. Veronica was also telling me how when Lance was fifteen he'd come home in tears because people were bullying him for the things he liked, but he then came out to her proudly two years later. The last thing Veronica says to me, before Lance came over to see what we were talking about, is, "Honestly, Keith, I couldn't be prouder of my little brother for all he's done and the choices he's made." Though I don't really think it's her place to tell me about Lance being bi, it made me so happy to know that he is confident in himself enough to come out the way he did.

"Oh my - Veri, what did you do to him," Lance asks, a shocked look on his face. "What do you mean, bug?" Veronica folds her arms and gives me a confused look. Lance leans forward, squishes and pokes at my face. Then he turns back to his sister, "Veri, you got the ever moody, brooding, emo Keith...to smile!" Only now did I realize how I'd been grinning while Veronica told me about her brother. My face was growing red, and hot. The two siblings teased me for a little, then Lance hugged his sister, "See ya tomorrow Veri!" I wave at her as Lance and I walk out the door. She shouts as I pull out Lance's helmet and give it to him, "Bye bug! Bye Keith, it was nice to finally meet you!" Then she got in her car and drove away.

When we get home I carefully tug my helmet off and help Lance with his. As we walk to the door I ask him a question. "So, why does she's call you 'bug'?" He sighs and stops, "Well, Veri's like, seven years older than me, and she's called me bug for as long as I can remember. Can I ask what she was telling you earlier that made you smile so much?" I turn around to unlock the door, but also to hide the blush creeping onto my cheeks again. "Uh, she was just telling me embarrassing Lance stories." I walk in and immediately greet Ruby who probably heard Lance and I talking and ran to the door. "Wait, what? Wh - what - what stories," comes his panicked voice as he follows me inside. I ignore him and shed my coat and shoes before flopping onto the couch.

He spent a while trying to figure out exactly which stories his sister told me, but when I didn't break, he finally gave up. Now he's bothering me about Romelle being my girlfriend once again. "Lance," I say sternly, with my hand on his shoulder, "she's not my girlfriend. Drop it." He follows me into my bed room and continues to pester me while I change out of my work clothes.

_How long have you two been together?_ **We're not together.** _Did you ask her out, or did she ask you?_ **Neither? We're still not dating???** _Is she your first girlfriend?_

Lance lays on his back on my bed, and I sit on the floor with my back against the bed and a book in my hands. He keeps bothering me about it.

_What happened when I left yesterday to go hang out with Hunk and Pidge?_ **Nothing we just - Wait, you said they thought you were still working yesterday, why lie about it?** _Look, I just didn't want to be here if you guys wanted to...well, you know. So, I talked to them and they let me hang out with them for a couple hours._ **Okay, well first of all, just say fuck or have sex, it's not a big deal. Second, Romelle is NOT my girlfriend. What's it going to take for you to understand that?** _I don't know...proof of some sort?_ _**Lance, I don't have feelings for her like that, okay?** _ _Are you sure, Keitten?_

I know it's stupid, of course it's stupid, but knowing this isn't going to stop me from doing it if he doesn't shut up. "You guys looked so cute together, and the way you held each other when she came over. I mean, with all of that, can you really tell me that you're sure you don't -" I jump onto my knees, lean over, and I - I kiss Lance. To shut him up? To prove that Romelle isn't the one I have feelings for? Because I've been dying to kiss him since freshman year of college? I don't know anymore, but I did it.

I kissed Lance McClain.


	19. Day Six - Part One

(Keith's P.O.V.)

I didn't sleep last night. After I kissed Lance neither of us spoke for a moment. We just stared at each other. Then, I stood up straight and walked promptly to the bathroom, where I hid from Lance for a while. Even after I came out, I avoided Lance for hours. Finally, I walked into my bedroom to find Lance still on my bed, and asleep. Most likely, I'd scared him or freaked him out so much, that he was frozen there, and eventually he fell asleep. Since he was asleep in my bed, I slept on the couch.

Now, here I am, trying to avoid Lance while I get ready for work. I shower quickly, and throw on my work pants. But as I'm sliding my shirt on the door opens and Lance steps in. "Uh, hey," he says quietly, not looking me in the eye. "Can I - uh - can I get another ride to work? Shiro is going to come look at my car later today, I just need a way to work." I nod slowly and continue to button my shirt. After that, Lance leaves me alone to get ready.

*Little time skip*

I hand Lance a helmet and hop onto my bike. Carefully, he climbs on behind me and sets his hands on my hips. It's awkward, it is SO fucking awkward, but we get to his work and he climbs off quickly handing me the helmet and running inside. I sit outside on my motorcycle for a couple minutes before speeding off to Bi-Boh-Books.

When I get there, I walk inside, knowing full well that my face has been tomato red all morning, and it still is. Walking through the door into the break room, Romelle and Kinkade greet me. Romelle runs up to me and hugs me tight, just like normal, "Keithy! Can I braid your hair?" I hug her back and say quietly, "Yeah, Romi, sure." So I sit down at the table, she begins to fix my hair, and Kinkade starts a conversation with us.

"Alright, Keith," he says, "what, or should I say who's, got you all flustered?" I cover my face and sigh deeply, "I - I fucked up last night, and I don't know what to do." They both just look at me and wait for an explanation. So, I give them one. "Well, yesterday, Lance wouldn't stop bothering me about Romelle and I. Of course I wanted him to shut up, and in order to get him to do that... I kissed him. We haven't talked about it, and giving him a ride to work was awkward, but now I don't know what to do."

None of us said anything for a moment. Then Kinkade breaks the silence, "You actually kissed him? Then, you haven't spoken to him about the kiss?" Romelle stops braiding my hair and leans over my shoulder, "Keithy, you have to talk to him." Frowning, I turn to face her, "Guys, he's not going to want to talk to me, honestly. Besides, how do I even talk to him after that?" Before they could answer, someone points out that it's time to clock in and get to work.

Work was oddly busy, so I don't get to talk to Romelle and Kinkade again before my shift ends. Though I didn't ask, I figured Lance would need a ride home. Therefore, I jump onto my bike, and drive over to pick Lance up. However, when I get there, he's already gone.

(Lance's P.O.V.)

"Veronica," I say, walking into work. "Veronica, he...he kissed me last night." She stares at me, "He ki - Motor Babe? That he?" Nodding, I sit down in one of the chairs. "Isn't that a good thing, bug," Veri asks me quietly, as she sits on the arm of the chair. "I just don't know Veri. I mean, I've had feelings for him for so long, but what if he _only_ kissed me so I'd shut up? What if he's known how I feel all along, so he knew it'd keep me quiet?" Hugging me tight to her she whispers, "Bug, with everything you've told me about him, and the way he looked at you when he came to pick you up yesterday, I don't think he's that kind of guy. Just...talk to him."

I look at her, "What do you mean the way he looked at me?" Even I could hear it in my voice. The panic. The desperation. The hope. It's embarrassing. I blush hard, and Veronica laughs a little, "Oh Lance, my oblivious little brother, while Motor Babe was in here yesterday and I was telling him stories about you, the smile on his face was genuine and full of love. Keith couldn't take his eyes off of you." My blush only grows, "So, you think he likes me?" She nods. Then a gaggle of customers walk through the door.

I have a ridiculously hard time concentrating. All I can think of is Keith's lips on mine. How nice it felt. How upset I am that I didn't kiss back. I've been at work for a couple hours but I'm not doing my best, and I know that. "Veri, can you come over her real quick," I call to my sister. As she steps up to me I explain what's going on as quietly as possible so my client doesn't hear everything. "Veri, I need you to take my next clients. I can't think straight, and I don't want to totally mess up someone's hair because I'm thinking of...Motor Babe. I think I need to go home." Nodding she says, "Go sit in the back, I'll take you home on my lunch break, okay?" Then she explains to the girl in the chair that I've been light headed, and I didn't want to ruin her hair. So, I go to the back, and Veronica cuts the girl's hair. Then, on her lunch break, my sister drives me back to Keith's apartment.

(Keith's P.O.V.)

Veronica had told me that Lance couldn't focus, so he'd left early and she'd taken him back to my apartment.

"Hey," I say, walking into my apartment. There, I see Lance laying on the couch with Ruby on his chest. "Shhh!" He points to Ruby, "Sleeping kitten." I give a quick nod and close the door behind me. As I take off my coat I sit on the couch by his feet. Then I look at him and whisper, "Can - Can we talk? A - About last night, I mean." His cheeks grow so red, and he opens his mouth to speak, but both of our phones go off before he can speak. We would've ignored them, but they went off several times. So, Lance and I both check our phones, and Ruby runs away since she was woken up.

** Good afternoon friends.  **

 

_ Hey Allura! _

 

**Hi**

 

Hey kiddos.

 

** Lonce? Keith? Are you here too? **

 

_Uh, yeah._

 

Good afternoon princess!

 

**Lance, stop calling Allura 'princess'**

 

Only if she asks me to.

 

Anyway, what's up Allura?

 

** I have a surprise for everyone! Guess what it is! **

 

_The sweet release of death???_

 

**I was gonna say that Keith...**

 

** Nooo... Not that. **

 

Uhhhhhh... You and Lotor are dating now?

 

** No. **

 

** Well, yes, but that's not what the surprise is. **

 

You are getting a new hair cut?! You'd look so cute with short hair!

 

** Nope. **

 

_ You finally found a way to shut Lance up? _

 

Nah, I don't think that's it, but someone else might have.

 

**Who??? We must meet this miracle worker!**

 

_ Yeah, give us a name Lance! _

 

...

 

Kathy...

 

** Lonce, who's Kathy? **

 

Yeah, who is this girl?

 

Don't worry about it.

 

Anyway, back to Allura. What's the surprise???

 

** Wait, Keith hasn't spoken in a bit, is he still here? **

 

Uh, Ruby broke something, so he's taking care of that right now.

 

_ Ruby? The one he was talking about at Coran's Cafe? Is she his girlfriend? _

 

**The mystery girl? Wait, did you get to meet her before us?**

 

** Ohhhhh ** ** , Ruby! **

 

Guys, chill. She's not his girlfriend. I guarantee it.

 

Yeah, I'm with Shiro. However, what about Romelle? Is he dating her?

 

** Who's Romelle? **

 

_ Who is that? _

 

**Who?**

 

She's his coworker. Shiro, are they dating?

 

No. I promise. 

 

_Fuck, Lance, I've already told you._

 

_ROMELLE AND I AREN'T A COUPLE!_

 

Damn, okay...

 

** Well, now that I know for sure we're all here, I'll tell you what the surprise is. **

 

** So, you know how Lotor's  ** ** father ** ** owns a big company? **

 

Yes.

 

**Uh huh.**

 

** Alright, well, the company is doing a big fundraiser and they've got a huge maze.  **

 

** AND Lotor has given me six tickets.  **

 

** AND Coran is selling stuff there. **

 

** So, who wants to go??? **

 

_ Oh, that sounds like a lot of fun! _

 

**I'm down.**

 

Sure, Allura. When?

 

I'm so up for it, princess!

 

** Tonight. **

 

** What about you, Keith? Would you like to come too? **

 

_Uh, well, mazes aren't really...my thing._

 

WHAT???

 

You don't like mazes???

 

_I'm - I'm right next to you, why can't you just ask me directly???_

 

_Lance! Don't ignore me!_

 

_ Okay, but seriously, you don't like them, why not? _

 

** Please come? **

 

**C'mon Keith, would you man up and tag along?**

 

_I just...don't like them. I don't like feeling lost. They make the walls really high, and it freaks me out a bit._

 

** So, you're not coming then? **

 

_I don't think so._

 

_If, and I mean IF, I do come, then I'm not doing the maze. Okay?_

 


	20. Day Six- Part Two

(Kieth's P.O.V.)

I left the group chat after that, and Lance and I were just sitting in silence on my couch. After a while there was a knock on the door. Both of us jumped, then I ran to the door. "Shiro," I say when I see him. Lance runs up behind me, "Hey, Shiro!" Lance rests one hand on my shoulder very lightly, and it was killing me. My brother looks at the both of us and smirks, "I'm uh, here to look at your car Lance. Come show me what's going on." Hand sliding off my shoulder, Lance quickly threw his shoes on, then grabbed my coat from the coffee table, "Mind if I borrow this, Keithy?"  I shake my head as he shrugs it on, and walks out the front door.

Lance comes back in after like half an hour and drops onto the couch, laying his head in my lap. "You're brother is mean," he says. My face is so red it hurts. "Wh - What did he do?" I fumbled over my words a little, and that just makes my blush worse. "Don't worry about it," he sits up, pulling his head from my lap. "Can we talk about what happened last night now?" I look him in the eye as I try to talk about it, "Ye -Yeah. I should explain myself, shouldn't I?" He nods, "I'd appreciate it if you did. Before Shiro gets done with my car."

"Right." I'm quiet for a moment, and Lance moves closer to me, tucking his legs underneath him. "I - I don't know exactly why I did it. I just know I wanted you to - to stop going on about me being with Romelle, and I just did the first thing that came to mind. I am so sorry, Lance. I understand that I shouldn't have kissed you, and that it probably freaked you out. So, once again, I'm really sorry." Lance continued to stare at me for a minute. "Is that the only reason?" I can't tell what it is I see in his beautiful blue eyes, but it's gone the minute the front door opens.

I can feel Shiro staring at us. His eyes are burning holes in the back of my head, and Lance's eyes were no longer on me. None of us spoke for minutes. The silence was almost unbearable. Obviously, my conversation with Lance isn't over, and I'm not sure how much Shiro had heard, but I really fucking want him to leave right now. "Bull. Shit," Shiro finally says, breaking the silence. Lance and I both fully turn to look at Shiro. I sigh and close my eyes, "Not right now Shiro. Please?" I'm pleading, and he knows it. "Keith," he says sternly. "You have to, it's part -" I cut him off there, "Yeah, I know. I know. It's part of my consequences. Just, not right now...Okay, Shiro?" Lance looks awkwardly between us, "I am so confused, you keep saying it's part of his consequences, but what is 'it'? Can someone please tell me?" I stare at my lap, and Shiro looks at his shoes. "It's uh, it's up to Keith to tell you. Sorry, Lance. Um, anyway, Lance I just wanted to let you know that I fixed your car up. Here are your keys," he tosses them to Lance who barely manages to catch them. "Also, we need to leave really soon in order to make it to the fundraiser in time. Keith, are you coming or not?"

"Oh, Keith's coming," Lance says, an evil look on his face. "Fine, I guess I'll come." I don't want to go, but if Lance wants me to, then I guess I will. "But I am NOT doing the maze. Got it?" I look directly at Lance. Our eyes meet and he nods in agreement. "Alright, then you boys change into warmer clothes, and get your asses outside," Shiro says, and marches out the front door. This left Lance and I alone once again. "Keith," Lance calls to me as I stand up, so I turn to face him. "Can we finish talking about this later?" Of course I agree, but I hate that the embarrassment is going to last hours longer than I am comfortable with.

After I change into a red sweater and jeans, I throw on my beanie, and walk out of my room. When I do, I see Lance kissing Ruby again, but I also notice that he's still wearing my coat. He changed his shirt to a warmer one, but put _my_ coat back on. The red and white seems to make his skin glow. "Oh," he says, pulling me out of my trance. "Shit, sorry, I'll take it off Keitten." Then he shed my coat and and put it in my arms. I watch as Lance fumbles for his own jacket. He slides it on then grabs my hand, "You ready? Allura will kill us if we're late." I'm dragged right out the front door, where we have to stop to keep Ruby inside, and lock the door. However, Lance doesn't let go of my hand, yet.

"Shiro!" Lance calls out to him, "We're ready to go, but if my car is working now, then I am driving." Looking at where my hand sits in Lance's, my brother opens his car door to get in. "Alright, just...don't be late, you two." Lance and I watch as he drives away. I still haven't put my coat on, and Lance still hasn't dropped my hand. So, when I shiver from the cold, his grip tightens and he spins on his heel to face me. "Keith! Why haven't you put this on yet?" He lets go of me, pulls my coat away, unfolds it, and throws it around my shoulders. His face is red, "Okay, come get in." My face is red too as he opens the passenger side door for me.

The ride over is awkward and quiet. Though we could have talked about the kiss in the car, we didn't.

Getting out of Lance's little blue car, we meet up with the rest of the group. Pidge is sitting on Hunk's shoulders, Shiro bought Pidge's brother, Matt, a ticket, and those two are talking vividly. Then, Allura is smiling softly at Lotor, who is playing with her hair. We walk up to them and Lance rests his elbow on my shoulder. "Hey guys! Look who I brought," he pokes my cheek. I attempt to bury my face in my hands as they all stare at me. "Ah, Keith! I'm so glad you came along," Allura exclaims. "Yeah, Keithy came!" Pidge is cheering from her place atop Hunk's shoulders.

After a little arguing, everyone agreed that we should go see Coran first, and the maze would be last, when it's really dark. So, we found Coran's Cafe booth and ordered our usual drinks. Then we all wandered around the grounds, playing games and making fun of each other. It's lots of fun, but we were nearing the end of the night, which meant the maze. I've already told everyone how I didn't want to do it.

*Time skip*

I don't know how exactly, but I got dragged into the huge maze, and they forced people to do it in pairs. So, of course you know who I got paired with. Lance. My Sharpshooter. We've been in here for a while now. It's dark outside, and the walls are high. At random times as we walk through the maze, that I don't even want to be in, we quietly talk about the kiss last night. However, it's not enough to totally distract me from the the feeling in my stomach. The way I just want to sit down and cry because everything going on is too much.

I'm starting to panic.

When I stop suddenly, Lance stops with me. "Hey. Hey, are you alright Keitten? What's wrong?" He wraps his arms around my shoulders, and it's a lot less awkward than I expected. "Lance, I - I can't do this. I don't like mazes, I just want to leave." Lance hugs me tight to his chest and whispers in my ear, "Keith." His tone is serious. "I'm here with you, I'll make sure nothing happens." Pulling back a little, he looks into my eyes, "I've - I've got you Keitten." Then, he _kisses_ me, and you bet your ass I kiss him back.

"Fuck," it's breathless, but I loved the way he said it. "I've wanted to do this for so long." Lance kisses me again, but it's a quick peck on my lips. Then my nose, and my forehead. He has to stand on his tip toes to do so, and it's so cute. "You have," I ask softly. My panic is fading as I stare into his eyes. He nods, smiling wide. "Yeah, Keitten, I have. So, uh, should we get moving now?" He takes my hands in his and starts walking backward, not breaking eye contact with me for a minute.

Lance holds my hands tight, for the rest of the way through the maze, and I'm still in shock as I follow him like a lost puppy. "L - Lance! Wait a minute," I manage to breathe out. We stop, once again at a dead end. "Yes, Keitten?" His voice his soft and velvety. "What's," I stop and restart my sentence. 'What are we - What is this?" Using my hands, and his, I gesture between Lance and I. "Well," he sighs. "I sort of confessed my feelings for you, kissed you, and you kissed back. I figure we can actually talk about this later, but right now, I'm just trying to get you out of this maze since you didn't want to be here in the first place. Is...that okay?" I nod, "Yeah, okay."

Once he pulls me out of the maze, I drop onto the ground by the exit. We'd been the first ones in, so we have to wait for the others to come through. Now, here I am, sitting on the disgusting ground, trying not to totally break down. Lance drops to his knees next to me. "Hey," he sets one hand on my knee, and the other on my shoulder. "Hey, it's alright, Keitten. We're out of the maze, and I'm right here with you!" His voice is comforting, along with the way he rubs circles into my back as he moves to sits by me. The two of us sit in silence for a while, Lance still trying to comfort me. Then, Matt and Shiro walk out of the maze. This prompts Lance to remove his hand from my back, leaving a cold spot where his hand had been.

Eventually, Pidge and Hunk came out, then Allura with Lotor, and the eight of us set off to end the night with a bang. Drinks. I'm dragged along as the group makes it's way to a bar. Pidge, of course, goes home with Matt. She's underage, and Matt has to be uptown early tomorrow morning. Alcohol's a big mistake for me. I end up drinking so much. To forget the panic. To lose this weight on my shoulders, and much, much more.


	21. Day Seven - Part One

(Lance's P.O.V.)

"Keitten," I groan, putting my hand to his mouth. "Your breath stinks, like worse than normal morning breath." I'm lying in Keith's bed, holding him close to me, our faces only inches apart. It's obvious he feels miserable. Then again, after everything that happened last night, I'd be surprised if he didn't feel like shit. "Not so loud," he mumbles into my fingers. "Does your head hurt? Real hungover?" I slide my hand over his cheek and let it rest in his beautiful, dark hair. Keith groans as he nods. Carefully, I sit up, untangle my self from him and crawl over his body, "C'mon pretty boy, let's get you all fixed up."

I fumble around Keith's apartment until I find ibuprofen, then I grab a glass of water and run back into the bedroom. After he takes it, we just lay in his bed for a while, until it kicks in. I run my fingers through his hair and stare into his violet eyes. After a minute, Keith turns to look at me. "What are - Why are you doing that," he whispers, confusion in his eyes. "You don't remember anything from last night, do you?" The way he looks at me is all the answer I need. "Oh," I say, and I can hear the disappointment in my voice. "Well, I'll tell you everything if you want me to. First though, go take a shower, you reek of alcohol." He smiles apologetically before trudging to the bathroom.

When Keith leaves me alone I flop back down on the mattress with a sigh. "Keith, you dumb fuck." I say it quietly, but I want to scream it all. "You drank so fucking much last night, and now you don't remember a damn thing we did or said." I'm glad he went to shower, because I can't _actually_ say that to him.

While he gets cleaned up, I google 'What's good for a hangover' and prepare what I can for that idiot.

"Lance, what are you doing," Keith asks, startling me. I jump and hit my head on his bed frame. Rubbing my head where I bumped it, I stand up and turn to face him, "I was just trying to get Ruby. She ran in here after I accidentally stepped on her tail, and I feel terrible about it."

I look him up and down, totally distracted. He's only wearing a towel around his waist, and his wet hair is sticking to his chest and shoulders. Most people expect him to be weak and scrawny, but damn! The man is beautiful. It's like his abs were chiseled from marble. I can't help but stare.

"Lance? Did you hear me," he asks. My eyes snap up to meet his. I shake my head, "No. Sorry, what did you say?" Keith takes a step towards me and sighs, "Don't worry about it. It's nothing." We stand quietly together in his bedroom, staring into each other's eyes. I'm not sure if I've said it before but, Keith has the most beautiful eyes. His gray irises have just a hint of purple in them, but not just any purple...violet. I could stay lost in them forever, but I won't. "Keitten, what's - uh - what's the last thing you remember from yesterday?" I push my hands into my big hoodie pocket. He sighs, walking around me to sit on his bed. When he does Ruby runs out from underneath and right to my feet. So, I sit down on the floor, and after a moment's hesitation Ruby curled up in my lap.

Finally, Keith answers, 'I think, when we got thrown into the maze together, but then I panicked a lot, and don't remember like, anything else. Sorry, did something important happen?"

(Keith's P.O.V.)

I can see the hurt on Lance's face. His eyes grow darker as they close, and it breaks my heart. "Lance," I ask quietly, attempting to kneel next him. However, since I'm just in a towel, when I kneel down... I move just right, for it to come undone, almost exposing me completely, and totally ruing the serious moment between us. "OH! Keith, that's a little too much skin! Cover up buddy," he says it with a sense of urgency, but makes no effort to look away. Just as I turn away from him and fix my towel, our phones go off in sync.

**Alright shitheads, guess what day it is**

 

_Is it... the 30th of October?_

 

_Well, yeah, but not just that..._

 

**It's time...**

 

_For?_

 

Time for what, Pidgeotto?

 

**The death of your beloved mullet, Red.**

 

_It's not a mullet anymore???_

 

...

 

Can I cut it?

 

_I...don't see why not._

 

**Nope, not allowed..**

 

_Sorry dude, can't let you._

 

Fine. We'll meet everyone at Snip's in like, 45 minutes?

 

_I guess, we'll tell Shiro, Allura and probably Matt and Coran too._

 

**See you fuckers there!**

 

We don't talk about anything that's happened. Lance doesn't tell me about yesterday, and we don't talk about the way he looked at me a couple minutes ago. The hurt in his eyes and voice. Or the fact that when my towel fell, he was absolutely staring. Instead the two of us get ready as fast as we can, totally ignoring each other. Yet somehow, even with all of this, I don't feel awkward about any of it. 

 

Once we're ready, and Ruby is fed, we both make a grab for our keys. Then we share a look roughly saying 'I thought I would drive' before Lance shoves his keys in his pocket, letting me know that I won. So, I grab the helmets and softly toss the red one to Lance, putting the black one on myself. Then I practically drag him out the door, to my motorcycle. Before we get on I fix his helmet, not because I have to, but because he makes no effort to do it himself, and I don't mind doing it for him. When he climbs on behind me, he hesitates to put his arms around me. More so than the first time I gave him a ride, but when he finally does it, he holds me tight. Chest against my back, and even through our coats, I can feel Lance's body heat.

 

Pulling into the parking lot of Snip's his hands slowly slide to my hips where they rest for a minute, while we watch everyone else pull up, or get out of their cars. He breaks the silence that's been between us since before we left my apartment, "Hey, Keith, I've got a question. Why do you keep your hair so long, anyway?" I turn around to face him, removing my helmet. "Well," I say. "For a while, I just didn't care, then I didn't have the time or money really, and after that it just kind of...grew on me." I chuckled, and as he takes his helmet off he stares at me looking a little shocked. "Did you just - You just made a hair joke, didn't you?" Lance climbs off the bike and waits for me, red and white helmet under arm. I get off, and smile at him just a little, "I don't know, did I?" He sighs and follows me closely as we approach the others.

 

"M'kay, are ya ready Keith," Pidge asks, excitement in her voice. "Honestly," I start. "I still don't understand why you're so adamant that my hair has to go. However, a deal's a deal, so I guess I'm ready. It's not like I'm emotionally attached anyway." After that, the eight of us walk inside. The eight of us being me, Lance, Pidge, Shiro, Hunk, Allura, Coran, and Matt. I'm not entirely sure why Matt and Coran are here, not that I mind, I just don't think cutting my hair is such a big deal.

 

The little bell rings as we all walk through the door, and Veronica, Lance's sister, greets us with a huge smile. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the look Hunk gives my Sharpshooter. Lance's face is smug, and Hunk knows exactly why, but I don't. 

 

"Good afternoon, Ma'am. Do you take walk-in's here?" Shiro's tone and soft smile are a warm greeting to Veronica. He tries to be polite and patient while almost all of the group, other than Coran and I, seem to be quite...bouncy. "Yes, sir, we do. What can I do for you today," she asks. Shiro sets his hand on my shoulder, and pulls me up to the counter. I raise my hand slightly and wave a little, but before I can say anything, Veronica speaks again. "Oh! Hi Moto - uh - Keith! Don't tell me you're cutting that beautiful hair of your's!" Everyone, and I mean everyone, looks at me. All of them have a confused expression written on their faces, except for Lance. "Well," I say. "They all want it to go, so I guess I'm cutting it." She nods and motions for me to follow her, "Don't you like it this length? I don't know any guy who would keep their hair so long if they didn't like it." I sigh, sitting in the chair while she preps for everything. "I just don't really mind too much. For a while I literally couldn't get a hair cut, so it kept growing, and then I got used to it, it kind of just became my thing." Veronica nods in understanding. "Alright," she says, clapping her hands together. "What are we doing with it?"

 

(Lance's P.O.V.)

 

When my sister asks what Keith wants done with his hair, Pidge immediately jumps and runs over to tell her what to do. Veri glances at me, then turns back to Keith's hair, and begins to kind of run her fingers through it. I watch as Pidge steps back and my sister sections off Keith's hair to cut it. I don't think any of us realize just how long his hair is until Veronica cuts off the first lock. She looks directly at me, holding it tightly between her fingers and mouths, "This is almost fifteen inches!" 

 

.........

 

_Hiya! PommeGraphics here!_

 

_Sorry it's been a little while. I wanted to upload like a week ago, I hadn't finished the chapter. Other than that, there's been a lot going on. However, rather than boring y'all with that shit, I just want to say thank you guys for being patient, and for encouraging me to, one, keep writing, and two, take care of myself._

 

_I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, sorry again for the wait. Also, one last thing before I go, I think I might be working on Your Favorite Colors for a little while. If you're not reading that one, you don't haves to, but I would appreciate it. It's a soulmate au, and I've been thing a lot about it lately. Welp, anyway, I think that's all._

 

_PommeGraphics, out!_

 


	22. Day Seven - Part Two

(Keith)

Veronica finishes cutting my hair and after handing me a mirror and showing me, she grabs Lance's hand, dragging him over before the others could see. "So, bug, what do you think," she asks excitedly. "Veronica," he says, an emotion is his voice I can't quite make out. "Wh - Why are you asking me? It's not my hair."

I stand up, and turn around to face the McClain siblings. The way Veronica looks between Lance and I is obvious, but I don't understand it. After a moment she says, with a smile, "Well, you're my baby brother, and a hairdresser too, I just want your opinion. So?" Lance's cheeks flush slightly as he puts his fingers in my hair, examining it. "Pers - Personally," his voice falters, "I would have kept it a little longer in the bangs, but you made it work. Uh, I like it, Veri." Quickly, he pulls his hands back to himself, and shoves them in his pockets.

(Lance)

As everyone else gathers around to look at Keith's hair, and most likely give him a panic attack, I pull Veri off to the side. "What was that about," she asks, concern laced in her voice. I sigh deeply, my eyebrows scrunching together, "He doesn't remember what happened last night." She looks a little confused, "What happened last night, bug?" Looking back at where the group is still standing and bothering Keith, I stay quiet for a moment. "We all went to this big fundraiser Allura's boyfriend gave us tickets to. While we were there, Keith and I went into the big maze, and I," my words don't fully come out. "I told him how I feel, and we kissed. Then, at home - I mean, his apartment, after the bar, we..." I trail off.

Veronica looks disgusted, "Ew, I didn't need to know that, little brother." My eyes widen, "Well, I mean, you asked, Veronica!" We stand, silently, for a minute, both of us feeling awkward.

"An - Anyway," I speak up. "Now, because of how much that asshole drank last night, and the whole panic attack thing in the maze, he doesn't remember shit! We wake up and he's all awkward and nervous, doesn't know why I'd be in bed with him, holding him, or playing with his hair the way I was. Says the last thing he can remember is being thrown in the maze with me. This is bullshit! He's such a dick, Veronica! I hate him..."

(Keith)

"...bullshit! He's such a dick, Veronica! I hate him." Lance's voice wasn't very loud, but I was pretty close. I had been going to ask if he was ready to go, I didn't mean to overhear anything. Veronica looks right at me, our eyes meet, and the way she freezes is noticed by Lance. He looks up at her, then turns to see what she's looking at. Me.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to - uh. I'll just go." Quickly, I turn on my heel, walk past the rest of the group, and out the door. I don't go anywhere, I just don't feel welcome inside anymore.

He still hates me? Fuck. I thought we were, at least, kind of friends. Not that I'm a great friend, but I try, and I thought we'd fixed all this bullshit.

Only a moment after I walk outside, I hear the the door. Shiro sets his cold, metal hand on my shoulder, "Hey, are you okay Keith? What was that about?" He's worried, I can see it in his eyes. "Shiro," I say. "Look, man, I tried. I really did, but Lance still hates me. Please, don't make us do another week." He sighs, but doesn't say anything.

Since I had turned around to talk to my brother, I can also see through the big window. Inside, I can see everyone slowly moving to the door. It looks like they're arguing about something. As the door opens, and they all file out, I begin to walk to my motorcycle.

"Keith! Wait up just a sec," Veronica shouts. I'm not sure why I stop, but I do. She jogs up to me, so she gets here quicker. "Hey, I just wanted to tell you to ignore my idiot brother. He doesn't actually hate you, he's just confused, and a little frustrated." I take a deep breath and nod, "Yeah, okay. Sure." She smiles apologetically, and starts to walk away. "Hey, Veronica," I say, and she turns around again. "Thank you. I should have told you earlier, but thank you." Her smile is bright, "You're welcome Keith. I hope I'll see you around. Don't take what my brother said to heart, okay? I'll talk to him." With that, she leaves. And now that that awkward conversation is over, I climb onto my bike, putting a helmet on, and I drive off.

(What happened inside)

Keith sulks outside, and Lance tries to follow, to apologize, but Pidge stops him. "What the hell was that," she asks. "Keith may not be great with people but he's been really open, honest, and here with us for like, a year now." Right before Shiro opens the door, to go talk to Keith, he turns to look at Lance. "I haven't seen my little brother so hurt, in a long time," he adds. Lance feels terrible, a little worse than a moment before when he noticed that Keith had heard him talking to Veronica.

"Dude, what happened," Matt asks. "I - You have to let me talk to him." Lance tries to push through, but the group doesn't budge. For the first time since arriving, Allura speaks, "Lance, I don't know if that's a good idea. Let Shiro talk to Keith." Lance continues to argue with everyone, trying to make it outside, but they don't give in. By the time they all get out the door, Keith is already at his bike, getting ready to leave.

(Lance's P.O.V.)

Knowing that there was no way anyone was going to let me go talk to Keith, I look to my sister. She nods, and runs after Keith. I see them talk for a minute, then Keith is on his bike and leaving, and my sister is on her way back over to the building. "Veronica," I say meeting her in the middle of the parking lot. "Why is he going? Is he gonna let me talk to him? Fuck, I really need to talk to him. Veronica, please tell me something good?" She looks a little annoyed, "Bug, I think it hurt his feelings a lot. I know he likes you, you just...gotta be patient. I'm sure, he just needs a bit, but he'll talk to you." I nod, as we say goodbye. Then my sister goes back into work, and I walk back to the group.

"Hey, uh, can one of you give me a ride? Pretty please?" They all look at me. Shiro is obviously upset with me, Matt isn't the happiest, and Allura is angry too. Hunk and Pidge are clearly conflicted, and Coran seems quite neutral. It's quiet for a moment, then Hunks says he'll give me a ride.

So, we head out and make our way to my house. When we get there Hunk comes inside with me. "Goodness, Hunk! I haven't even been staying with Keith for that long, and it feels so fucking weird being here instead of with him," I say, dropping on my couch. He sits beside me and gives me a slightly grumpy look. Then, after a moment he speaks up, "So, what happened anyway? Like, did you say something, did he say something?" Sighing I tell him what happened. He leaves after about thirty minutes, having heard EVERYTHING that happened with Keith and I.

An hour later, Shiro comes by and drops all my things off. My pillow, chargers and bag of clothes. He tells me my car is outside, that he had taken Matt with him to go get my stuff and bring my car back. Then he leaves, and I spend the rest of the day incredibly lonely.

...

 

_Hiya, PommeGraphics here!_

 

_I have a question for everyone reading this. Would anyone be interested in a discord chat for Klance! A Tight Spot!, or no? I would love to sit and talk with y'all about it, but it's up to you. You'll tell me if it's worth it to set one up. Just let me know. Love y'all!_

 

_PommeGraphics, out!_

 


	23. Day Eight - Part One

(Keith's P.O.V.)

I woke up early today, and so here I am, at work like fifteen minutes earlier than usual. I've talked to my boss, eaten breakfast, and even started cleaning my locker in the break room. Now other people are starting to show up. Romelle walks in with Kinkade by her side and smiles on there're faces, but when they see me, their smiles disappear. Instead their faces are covered in surprise. "Hey guys," I say with a small wave.  They walk over and Romelle reaches up to touch my hair, "Keith, what happened to your beautiful hair?" I shrug and pull her hand away, "The gang made me cut it. Y'know, consequences and all.' She nods and the three of us sit at the table.

It's quiet, and I'm just staring at the table. "Keith," Kinkade asks. "Are you alright?" I just sigh and shake my head. Romelle sets her hand on my shoulder, "What's going on?" I wait a moment before I try to explain everything. How lance has been staying with me, and how it's been going. How difficult it's been for me, with the way I feel about Lance. The way things went the other night at the big fund raiser, and how I don't remember anything from after we entered the maze. The way we've slept the last couple of nights.  Just how upset he was with me yesterday. How he said he...hates me. Lance hates me.

"Shit, Keith. That sucks, just... Are you sure that's all there is to it?" Kinkade's voice is soft and he's obviously concerned. "I really don't know," my throat feels tight, and my heart is kind of heavy. "You should talk to him sweetheart," Romelle mumbles. Obviously she knows it's not something I want to do, but also something that I need to do, so she says it, just not very loud. "I can't," I groan. "Matt and Shiro grabbed Lance's things and took them back to him. He's obviously not staying with me. It's not like he and I always do things together, we don't do coffee, or awkwardly meet in random places all the time. Never, in fact." They sigh, and we're all quiet again.

Not much later Kinkade, Romelle, and I all go clock in and get to work. Every now and then one of them bumps into me and asks about the Lance stuff again. However, Romelle is talking to me then the front door opens, the little bell rings and she stops speaking to stare at whoever walked in just now. Though she is staring, and tugging on my sleeve, like a five year old who wants momma's attention, I don't look. Instead, I ignore the incessant pulling and continue to reorganize the shelves in front of me. I can hear footsteps coming up the stairs, but I still don't turn my gaze from the books in front of me. "Damn it, Keith! Would you just look," Romelle whisper yells at me. "Fine," I say, and move a foot to the left and glance over the railing, down to the first floor.

Lance stands awkwardly by the door, but as I lean over the railing a little, he looks up and meets my eyes. We stare for a moment, then he pulls a pained expression and almost runs up the stairs to the second floor. I continue to stare down at the door until a hand falls on top of my own. "Keith, I am _so_ sorry, can we please talk? I need to explain," he pleads with me. Finally, I move from the railing, "I - I'm working right now, Lance. Also, Why do you know where I work?" He follows me around as I keep throwing books on different shelves, "Well, when Shiro brought me with him, I saw you right before I left. Can we _please_ talk Keith? I really need to talk to you about this."  I'm still walking around trying to ignore Lance but Romelle stops me, "Keith, you should go clock out. You were here incredibly early, I'm sure Candy won't mind. I mean, you are literally her favorite person here. Go." She the forces both Lance and I to the stairs.

I finally agree to leave, ask my boss, Candy, if it's alright and when she says yes, I clock out. Lance waits patiently for me to grab my things. When I walk out of the break room he holds the same pace as me out to the parking lot. "Y'know Lance? I don't really want to talk right now, so I'd appreciate it if you left me alone." The look on his face was full of hurt and disappointment,"Keith, please. I really need to explain." His hands are tucked in his back pockets, and his coat is falling off of one of his shoulders, but most importantly, his eyes are tired. I'm sure mine aren't much better. "I said 'No', Lance," I sigh. He sounds incredibly disappointed but he agrees, and leaves me alone. I sit on my bike and watch as he drives away.

When I make it home I have to fight Ruby at the door, before finally being able to crash on the couch. Laying on my stomach I feel Ruby jump onto my back and I dial a number in my phone. "Romi," I say when I hear her pick up. She asks me what's up and rather than telling her over the phone, I ask for her and Kinkade to come over. They both agree to come.

Almost an hour later there's a knock at my door, but I don't get up. Instead I shout, "Just come on in, Romi!" She and Kinkade walk through the door. "Keith," he says. "Are you alright?" The two of them sit around me. Ryan in the chair and Romelle by my feet. "Did you talk to Lance," she asks. "No," I say, then I explain what happened instead.

"Keith, you should really listen to him." I know that Kinkade is right, and I should listen to Lance, but right now, I just don't think I can. The three of us continue to argue about Lance and I talking for too long. Then, Romelle steals my phone off of the table and I don't have the energy to stop her. She goes outside and makes a call, and when she comes back in she looks satisfied. My phone drops from her hand onto the coffee table in front of me. "Don't kill me," she says.

I glare at her. "Romelle. Tell me you didn't just call Lance?" The way she tries to hide her face tells me that she absolutely did just call him. "On his way," Kinkade asks, and Romelle nods to confirm it. I groan and bury my face in the couch.

I'm still laying on the couch when we all hear someone at the door. So, Kinkade stops his conversation with Romi in order to answer the door. "Ke - Oh, you're not Keith." Lance sounds confused. "No," Ryan says. "You must be here to see the lump on the couch." I groan again at his words, and Lance laughs a little before asking if he can come in out of the cold. Of course I see Romelle grab his arm and drag him inside.

"Keith?" I can't help but look up at him. "Can we please talk now," Lance adds. Romelle approaches us and gives me a dirty look. "You will sit here and listen," she says. "Or I will make you." I sit up fast, "Romelle, don't you dare." She grins evilly at me. Kinkade grabs her shoulder and looks at me, "Why don't the two of you go to the bedroom and Roms and I will stay right here." Lance's hand brushes mine. "Can we please? I want to explain everything, Keith," he half whispers, half pleads. I sigh, "Lance." My eyes meet his, "I'd like you to leave."

"Romelle, Romi, Roms, whatever we're calling you at the moment," I say with an irritated tone. "If you and Kinkade could leave too..." The three of them share a look before gathering all of their things and leaving. After they're all out the door, I saunter to my bedroom, where I collapse onto my bed and cuddle with Ruby who followed me in.

_..._

 

_Hiya! PommeGraphics here!_

 

_Just wanted to make sure y'all know that the Discord chat for K!_ _ATS_ _! is up. I deleted the update about me putting up a_ _Discocrd_ _, so I wanted to make sure the info is still up._

 

_You can find the link to it in my bio. I hope to talk to y'all there._

 

_Here are my rules for the Discord chat:_

 

_1\. You can ask me mostly no spoiler-y questions._  
_2\. You can just talk to me, or other people there about the story._  
_3.I will take critique, however if I feel you're being a dick then I'm going to tell you to fuck off. (Probably nicer than that, but still.)_  
_4\. Don't be an ass to anyone, you can comment on whatever the hell you want about my story just don't be rude to me or (more importantly) to others there._

 

_Thanks!_

 

_PommeGraphics, out!_

 


End file.
